Love Reborn: Past and Present
by Rebecca Butler
Summary: Mina Murry is kidnapped by Vlad, himself. For many months, she is left alone, to wander the castle, to see the sights of her past and to wonder where she now fits into this place in this point in time. Months later, Vlad returns to her, on a blood moon, and tries to help her remember who she really is. Slowly, memories and the old love they once shared return. Past and Present.
1. Chapter 1

"The Blood Moon. A moment in the Goddesses cycle she gave her children free reign upon the Earth. For their powers be suppressed no more; and it is within this very night, that the power inside the undead could be truly felt within mankind's crimson heart."

Behind the stained glass held two mirrors that reflected her image; each socket blazing with the hungers he held inside as they searched endlessly beyond the hills in which he could not venture. The beasts circling the Castle as they orchestrated their sorrowful music in the night. He wanted nothing more than to join them as he could no longer resist the temptations of the Goddess.

"When will you ever learn?" A voice as sweet as the autumn rain wrapped around his very being; enclosed with it a small perk that he knew was of hauteur.

"Are we really astounded though my Loves?" Vlad let their hands explore his solid body as he stood, still gazing out in yearning. He wanted nothing more than to soak in the crimson pools in which he created.

"Take us tonight. Let us escape this perdition and lavish you with our adoration. Please...don't go to her."

Vlad placed a kiss on each luscious lips of his beautiful Brides. They were always his favorites but never could they fulfill what he yearned the most. Love. They knew nothing of such a love. They had loved only what they had become. Death. They loved the death in him.

"Mina, I must go to her."

It had nearly been a month since Vlad had had her 'brought' here, to his castle. Brought she used very lightly, as he had, for lack of better words, kidnapped her. She had no idea why, for he had kept his distance at first but as the days grew into weeks, she found that he had not only brought her here, but had given her free reign of the castle as well. Provided she did not visit the crypts downstairs, or go prying where she was not allowed in the East wings of the Castle.

A month and he had done little more then chat with her when necessary, or acknowledged her when she entered the room, but other then that he had been aloof, distant, ever watching. She was often left alone and had taken to roaming the castle on nights when sleep was near impossible. She came to enjoy the silence, the darkness of the halls at night, the stories they seemed to tell as she walked first one hall, then another. Ancient armors set about guarding the halls, and exquisite works of art hung here and there. It truly was a beautiful place if one knew where to look. Beautiful, but heartrendingly lonely.

The moon had risen full that night, red with blood as the Hunters would call it. A blood moon, a Hunters moon. The time for all to seek their homes soon as darkness fell, for it was said on a night like this, Dark things stalked the woods and towns. She thought it utterly ridiculous! Or she had. That was before she met HIM. Dracula. Vlad. He had changed her outlook on so many things, for she knew what he was, what he had done and what he could do. Yet she did not fear him. Curious she was, but never fearful for he had never been anything but courteous and kind to her, even though he kept her at a distance. This night to her, was no different then any other night. She should have heeded the wolves calls as they ran about the castle, should have heeded the redness and fullness of the moon that hovered so brightly overhead.

She walked as one at ease, at peace when she was anything from it. She did not do well in 'captivity' and having been so utterly alone, she thought she would go mad! But tonight, she walked the halls, for sleep was impossible. Not with all that racket going on outside. She came to a small room that was not barred to her and carefully opened the door before stepping in. Moonlight flooded the room from every angle it seemed, for this room had more windows in it then any other room she had yet ventured into. Walking as a moth to a flame, she went to stand by one of the largest of the bay windows and peeked out into the night at the world below. The sight was beyond words to describe and it left her spellbound. Just over the forest and a little ways past the river, she could see her town, outlined in the moonlight. It was so far and yet so close. A single tear fell from her eye without her knowledge. If only she didn't feel...so very very alone...

He always knew where she was, it wasn't just the sound of her singing in the hallways or the softened steps that echoed. It wasn't even the steady tune of her heartbeat or each breath she took. No, it was more than that, something deeper. Etched into his memory was her very presence. A connection unknownest to them yet something so simple.

He knew every inch of his Castle, even to the smallest of details as he strolled down the long hallways. Never taking a second to gaze upon the magnificent details the walls had to offer for he knew it so well that it became a bore to him over time. A residual haunting.

It wasn't until he reached several doors, that he had stopped and turned fully in the direction of the left door. Behind it, her blood sounded as of a waterfall, hauntingly beautiful images flashed before his eyes of all the evils he had committed yet they also showed him of desires not yet foretold. They took him to another place beyond the Castle, these sceneries of grandeur that intrigued him so.

What they were, were still so unclear to him. His mind would wander and when he awoke he was always somewhere else in the Castle. But eventually they came less and more depending on the events of the night. For this very night, he became increasingly lecherous, most likely due to the fact of the Blood Moon invoking his deepest desires; ones that made him into what he is today.

His fingertips treading very softly through her silken raven colored hair as he breathed in her scent. It was enough to cause him a sort of instability that he had refrain himself further from her and come to reality a short distance away from her. The shadows always becoming his dearest protector shielding him from the ghastly sight of only himself. If she was to see the true form of him, surely she would only come to hate him. Fear him. He couldn't have that.

His fangs retracting to what was normality for a mortal. Slender fingers gaining somewhat a more realistic weight on them as his nails dulled down to a even length. His pupils dark as the void became smaller as the stormy color appeared within them. Skin color normalizing as his hair turned from silver to black, appearing much younger. He was beautiful again like a mortal man. The hunger in him had subsided yet still lingered below. He smoothed out the wrinkles of his clothing, stepping a little bit closer to the only woman he could ever love.

"Why does one cry at such a lonely hour? Perhaps I can be of some assistance Miss Mina. Whatever shall I do for you?"

She was not alone. The atmosphere of the room had changed the second he walked into the room. She was keenly aware of him, though she had not yet turned her eyes from the sight down below her. Her body tingled in ways that would have her blush, but thanking the darkness for its protection as it too, hid her from sight, if not from scent.

At his gentle touch, she went stock still, for she was well aware of the soft inhale of breath just at the nape of her neck before he stepped back and seemed to compose himself once more. She let her eyes, flicker for a moment, towards him, a hidden glance as her hair covered her gaze as a shield through long, raven tresses and watched the delicate 'dance' of his change. One he sought to hide from her, and yet, one that intrigued her fully if she was to be truly honest with herself. She could feel his strain, his desire from here and it was heady. The way his face changed, for it was his eyes that held her captive. Dark pupils dimming slowly to black pools of liquid heat. Fingernails, which had felt long and slightly sharp against her hair, were slowly returning to normal size, and if she looked closer, she would catch a glimpse of those fangs of his. They both frightened her and stilled her heart and she was at times, left wondering just how it would feel...to be pierced by those white, glistening fangs. Watching as the 'monster' withdrew and the man returned,before casting her eyes once more to the sight below. She made no move when he came closer to her side. His presence was soothing in a way as it was confusing. For when they were close, together, she felt things. Things she did not yet understand. She liked it when he was near, and yet, a part of her feared that she liked it, and the confusing circle began again, whenever they were together.

The world was bathed in moonlight! Even where there was darkness, it seemed to shimmer in a ethereal way. The towering trees stuck out jaunty over the crests of the rocks from which they grew. The river, a few miles away seemed to dance under the brilliant rays cast upon it's surface, silvery and gleaming. Her town, outlined in shadow but still there, for she knew where to look and saw the faint lights of the village flicker as if calling her home. She gave a loud sight and straightened, turning to gaze at him.

"Why have you brought me here, Vlad?" Her words were soft, yet she would not be refused an answer. Many times she had asked such a question, and many times he had simply walked away. It was frustrating! "You bring me here and say I can not leave, that I have full reign of the castle...and yet, you leave me alone? Why? Why am I here? Away from my father, my friends, my school...everything, you have torn me from. It would be alright, in a way, if I wasn't so lonely. You bring me here and then leave me to fend for myself. I don't understand." She trailed off and bit her lip. She had said to much and would not cry in front of him. Crying was so girlish and of that she was not. But she wanted to know why...and by the Gods, he would answer her. She would not let HIM leave till he had.

Her expressions could bring tears to his eyes if he could only produce them. A hand reaching out to gently caress her soft cheek as he had inched yet only closer, sealing the distance between them as he could not bare it for much longer. Oh, the agony of it all.

"My dearest Mina, why do you tremble so?" Lifting her chin so he could peer into her olive orbs, "What you speak of and request, is an answer I can not yet recite to you." Brushing a strand of her loose hair behind her shoulder as he gave her the warmest of smiles.

For just a moment, he was trapped within her own enchantments. Those being of a woman's most natural wilds. Every touch of her skin had him aching to explore more of her body. The sound of her voice soothing his very existence as he was drawn into the very gates of her soul. Like still deep waters barring no escape until her light had rippled the waves, bringing him ashore. How could one so frail in this universe be his own undoings. She was his light, the light of all other lights.

Surely her emotions were enough to even break his own heart, yet nothing could be done about it. She would only have to endure these nights alone like he had done every single day for eternity. She must learn of his pain to truly understand the reasonings; his very existence. She must find within herself, this love that they had lost so long ago. Her soul had lost it's way, yet he never lost sight of it.

He could not hide the fact of his burning desires at this moment but of course, he would do nothing at the moment if she did not provoke the beast within, though, perhaps he wanted her too just so he could taste of her crimson flow. He had within minutes of their speaking, close the distance fully as he held her within his grasps. One hand upon her lower back as the other trailed it's fingertips down her arm, enough to ensure the quickest of shivers as their fingers tangled and he swept her around the room in the most graceful of passionate dances.

"What are you imagining right now, Miss Mina?"

Anger filled her. Anger for being here and then left alone as if she were nothing more then something to be despised. And yet, it was blatantly obvious that that was not the case. She could feel the tenderness in his touch as she lifted her chin, having her eyes meet his own. Could see it as he gazed down at her, but also a confusing puzzle lay herein. Something that her heart had not forgotten, but her mind and soul had. She felt her pulse leap as he drew closer and chided herself on acting so silly. He was her captor, nothing more! She should be angry with him! His answer made no sense. How could he not know why he had her brought here? Was this not his castle? Did not the people here do his bidding?

While he gave her the brightest of smiles, she glared vehemently back at him. A lady she may be, but she knew how to take care of herself. She had been doing it for years, and she did not take kindly to being swept away into a world she didn't understand. Living with a person who was more of a riddle and mystery then this castle itself. Was he expecting her to break? To go about crying for the things she had lost? He would find she was not prone to such actions. Was he thinking she would understand in due time, when the loneliness drove her to near madness? Would he really let it get that far? She hated what he had done to her, and her glare and the light within her eyes said as much.

When he moved closer and took her into his embrace, her jaw clenched, yet she followed his movements, with a gracefulness all her own. How her body trembled at his touch, how her heart seemed to race and stutter as she gazed up at him, and part of her could see, for a split second, into that eternity they had shared once before, till it faded almost as quickly as it had come and left her feeling more confused then before.

"What am I imagining?" Her voice was clipped, her tone angry though whispered as if almost afraid of someone hearing them. "That I am home. That my father will not die of a broken heart because I am not there." She paused in their dance and gave him a look that was so full of hate that for a moment, time seemed to stand still. "You say you do not know the reason why I am here, but you must have some form of it, some idea. Why then did you steal me away, like a thief in the night? You are kind and courteous and yet you leave me alone for hours at a time." She was building up steam and her body wracked as a tremor raced up her spine. She knew she should be cautious, but right now, she was past all that. "Why?! There is something you are not telling me, I can feel it. Something that I am not grasping. For you to bring me here, and then leave me trapped inside with nothing but myself for company...I am going mad! This place it to lonely, the nights and days to long. I can not bear it!"

She took a few steps away from him, still seething and yet trying to contain herself. She knew if she continued she would have very well struck him. She longed to do so! To wipe that smug smirk off of his face. To rail and lose her head at him, but she held firm. "I would rather die then spend one more lonely night or day alone." She faintly whispered. It was the one thing she feared, the one thing she was truly terrified of. Loneliness. She had been here almost a month, and already the castle seemed to 'talk' to her. She was sure it was the first signs of madness and it scared her. If only he would stay and talk with her, or pay a visit from time to time, it wouldn't be so bad. If she was doomed to stay here...she paused, and then turned and looked at him "What is keeping me from leaving?" She asked, with a rather nice snarl to her voice. "I can go out the same way I came in...who would stop me? You?!" She challenged, unheeding of the small voice inside that warned caution.

When she pulled away from him, he had stopped and sighed longingly to her. Did this small hindrance of keeping such wants aside stray them apart further and further. They once had exchanged vows, promising each other that they shall never keep secrets. Yet, he had broken this promise to only protect her from himself. To learn of what he was now, it surely would break her heart.

"I am deeply sincere when I say to you that I have no intention of keeping you in such isolation. I am utterly selfish and guilty to make you feel such sadness. You spoke of leaving the Castle., thus I can not hold you either. Mad? Oh, my dear, if you only knew how strange is the matter regarding which I am here, it is you who would laugh. I have learned not to think little of any one's belief, no matter how strange it may be. I have tried to keep an open mind, and it is not the ordinary things of life that could close it, but the strange things, the extraordinary things, the things that make one doubt if they be mad or sane."

Would she try to leave this place? To stop her, would be to hurt her and he couldn't bring himself to such an atrocious thing. If not the storm, the wolves or the night, it would always be him to stop her from leaving beyond the Castle's walls where he could not protect her from her own doings lest ye be man.

"Come, then, beautiful Mina, let me be the first man to kiss you, to bed you, whether you come willingly or not. You will be mine and mine alone, do you understand? I can not bare this lascivious nature no longer, my love."

Only mere seconds seemed like an eternity as he swiftly pulled her into his snares, fangs growing longer to pierce the pulsating flesh, a hand holding just behind the nape of the her neck in a delicate hold. His pupils now matching the Blood Moon as he tasted of Mina's crimson life source; it's thick liquid pooling throughout his entire being, generating heat as it replenished cells.

Just a taste was all he needed as he picked up her body gracefully, bringing her to his own chambers where he shall lay and taste of her some more.

"Are you still saying you do not know?" She turned and gave him the fullness of her gaze, her glare. "You have no intention of keeping me in said isolation and yet you have! What is it that you are not telling me!" She railed at him, yet it never seemed to phase him and that made her even angrier. How could she get at him? This man who was seemingly made of stone or ice? He did not flinch, one bit from her gaze, nor seemed at all perturbed by her indifference. Yet she could tell she had hit a small nerve, with her saying she would leave. His left eye had twitched ever so slightly, and had she not been looking, she would have missed it. So he did feel, and that made her all the more lost. What was it she was missing?

She was still trying to puzzle this all out, when his words reached her ears. She had mere moments to process them, in which she stiffened, before he had moved and swept her up against him. She no longer needed to wonder how it would feel, to have those sharp fangs sink into her soft skin, for she had no time to even scream as she felt the pain of his bite. Though he had bit her, his touch still remained gentle, though demanding and she fought against him. Sliding her hands up to try and push him away, it was like trying to move a wall as he held her closer to him. She had never been held like this by any man and it made her mind swirl and twist in confusion and rage.

When he picked her up, his mouth still latched to her throat, she gasped for just a quick moment, as he bent down to scoop her into his arms, she briefly recalled another time...of just such an action. But it couldn't be. she had never...and yet, it had. Images floated through her mind as he held her close, as his scent pervaded all she sensed, the strength of his arms, as if she weighed nothing made her tremble again. What was happening to her? Surely these were not her memories? As he carried her up the stairs, something happened within her. Something she couldn't even explain if she tried. Her hands, which sought to push him away, slowly began to wrap around him, to bring him closer. Her fingers twisting lightly in his darker then ebony hair, as she gasped loudly once more at the sensations that flooded her. She felt him still drinking and with one hand, tenderly caressed his face, seeking to make him stop.

"Vlad..Vlad, oprește-te! Ușor, te rog. Nu ma rani. (Vlad, stop! easy, please. Do not hurt me.)" She spoke in near perfect Romanian, and in the dialect of his tongue and time. How she did this, knew this, she would not remember later. But then, only the now mattered. When he laid her down gently on his bed, she breathed easier when he finally pulled away from her neck. Lifting one hand, she felt the two small puncture wounds that his fangs had left and tilted her head slightly as she gazed at him. "You bit me..." Said softly, as she let her eyes wander, before coming back to lock with his. Never before had she been into his sanctum before, never had he permitted it. She was still thoroughly confused, yet she wasn't angry anymore. Strange...something about this...about him, seemed so familiar suddenly. She knew she should be appalled that she was laying on his bed, let alone in his room, but she wasn't...and that fact didn't even make her pause.* What is happening? *she asked softly, trailing her fingers lightly through the back of his hair again, giving a soft sigh. "I know you...I know I do. But it is veiled...shadowed. What is happening, Vlad?"

It took nearly a century to gain the ability to withdraw from his prey. Yet, with Mina, it wasn't like that at all for she was also his strength. His tongue sliding across his lips in attempt to remove any remaining crimson from them as he finally had a surprised expression draw upon his face, "Dragostea mea, Mina. Îți mai amintești acum?" (My love, Mina. Do you remember now?)

When was the last time he spoke in his own native tongue? To only hear it, sent a warmth through his body; a feeling he could only describe as being wrapped in a blanket. Thus he settled on his elbows, above her, eyes searching deeply within hers for an answer he knew she would not even have known at this time. Did she finally break through? Awaken?

"Am trăit o viață de singurătate, în speranța că într-o zi sufletele noastre s-au reunit. Să ne reaprinde acea flacara, Mina.." (I have lived a life of solitude in the hopes that someday our souls would reunite. Let us rekindle that flame, Mina.) His voice soothing yet filled with strong sensuous whispers in the night as he spoke to her in the old ways. Perhaps she was not lost as it seemed though he would still love her as he did long ago.

His hand explored her body as he slid it across her womanly curves, her beautiful evening gown lifted at the hems as he touched flesh on flesh. Exposing her right slender leg as he clutched her thigh, boldly doing what he wanted. He yearned not for her blood but in reality her very being, her soul, her heart, her body. She would always be the only woman he had truly loved.

Her head tilted slightly at hearing his words, whispered so softly and yet with tender care. The sound of them, the foreignness of them, touched a place deep inside her. The surprised expression upon his face, made her wonder. She was so close to grasping it, latching onto what it was he was trying to say. She knew she should know this...but how? For when she reached for it, deep within her, it was shrouded once more in darkness. That was maddening!

"I...I do not understand." She said softly, ashamed at her failures to grasp which she had held inside her just moments ago. "I am sorry...it was there...a moment, and now...it is hidden again. I am so confused." She closed her eyes as he whispered to her, listening intently to what it was he was saying, trying to make sense of it all. The sound of his voice was soothing, calm yet questioning. It made her skin tingle and goosebump listening to him speak so fluently and elegantly. Biting her lip, she felt something inside her slip once more, and latched onto that feeling with all the intensity of a drowning man holding onto a lifeline!

she was falling...falling into darkness. Lost, confused, she was searching for something. Calling out for someone. She felt the gentle touch of his hand against her thigh and her eyes shot open. She had it, for a moment before it went hazy again, but she was closer then she had been. Lifting up a hand, she tenderly trailed the outlines of his face, memorizing the way he looked and that action alone tingled in the back of her mind. She saw, through a haze in her mind, another face. This one younger, with brighter eyes and long hair, but the smile was the same. "Vlad, cum poate fi aceasta? Cum poți să mai fi aici? Tu ... am ... murit. Nu-i așa? Cum de v-am fost atât de dor." (Vlad, how can this be? How can you still be here? You...we...died. Didn't we? How I have missed you so.) She blinked and the image faded and once more she furrowed her eyes in confusion. "It happened again. I know there is something I am supposed to know. Help me." She whispered as she raised her arms and locked them gently around his neck. "Help me remember."

Pain was no stranger to him as he held not onto such memories that were too much to bare for him. When she brought up the past, of how it all began, he stopped momentarily to release a pained expression as his voice held no barriers this time, it was just as sad as the choir of his children howling at night, "În fiecare zi de veghe nu am putut uita acea noapte îngrozitoare în cazul în care nu am putut salva de la moarte." (Every waking day I could not forget that dreadful night where I could not save you from death.)

"I will never let you go into the unknown alone." Capturing her lips in a kiss as he knew that to get though to her, was to endure once again, memories of her own death. Could he truly unfold these deep thoughts without hurting her?

"Death could not take us both passed her tresses. It was I who was burdened with such vengeance and hatred that I was forbidden to enter the Golden Gates with you. For it wasn't God who casted me out, it was the Devil who forbade me to enter."

He knew she would have yet more questions but for now, the time of the hour was upon them, soon the Blood Moon would fade to allow her Mate to rise and shine upon the land; golden rays that awoke the living.

Tender touches rose above her form as he delicately probed at her body, taking the time to outline her curves once again, remembering every part of her that made her pant beneath him. Moans that he thirsted for more and more as they embedded in him a tune of lecherous music. Oh, how he had missed this. Almost a moment of insanity behind his eyes as he now let himself be drowned to the currents of constant burning flames that built in his lower regions. A thick bone in his member seven inches long as he pulls from her all her under wear. Dress rolled up as he kissed a path from her bulgy thighs towards her heated cunt. Tongue forcing its way passed her plump lips as his hand had pushed her legs further apart as he lapped wildly like a mad man at her budding clitoris. He had invaded her again, this time with his fingers as he pumped them gently in and out at a slant to hit her sweet spot each time.

He longed for her too long. He wanted to be quick before the sun rose yet leave her with an ache in her belly and womb turned inside out. Seconds burned to minutes as he felt her clench repeatedly around his fingers. Taking them out as he sucked up the last of her drippings. Releasing his own clothing as he positioned himself over her delicate and glistening figure to ram his cock into her before she came too from the orgasm. When he started a steady pace, he aimed to ream out all her wrinkles from her cunt, fucking her until the the final hour came upon them, the windows offering a veil that only shrouded the light. His own undoing causing the sweet endings of the music to fade, finally cumming in hot promiscuous laps as his seed settles inside her cavern.

Kissing her to seal his love, "I will always love you, Mina."

When she saw the saddened expression he gave her, from words she barely understood that had left her lips, she felt instantly sorry that she had somehow caused him pain. Never would she want that. The tone of his voice, the resonance it carried spoke of a never-ending sadness so deep that she was unsure how he could bear it, such a feeling would drive even the most stoic of men to their deaths.

Images faintly danced in her minds eye as she heard him whisper to her. Images that would now not be silenced. Ever since she was young, she had seen things, heard things whisper to her or call her name. Up till now, she had been a little frightened of such things for she did not understand them. But here, with him, they made sense in an odd way. She was not afraid to let them come while he held her in his arms. The fact that she allowed him to hold her at all should have spoke volumes, to the both for she was not a harlot nor easy. She had had a good upbringing and knew that women did not do such things till they were married...and yet...with him, it was as easy as breathing. When he kissed her, oh how her heart raced. She had often imagined such a thing, and to have it happen so suddenly floored her. His kiss was sweet, soft, almost as if he was afraid to hurt her and that opened a door somewhere deep inside her. She pulled back with a soft gasp as like a wave, images upon images flooded her. All those long years of holding them back caused them to come to her one right after the other. They would not be denied now!

She was left a little breathless as they danced across her conscious, but she remembered! She saw him, tall and lean and muscular, Long of hair but bright in eye and when he turned those golden eyes upon her, oh how she had melted. She saw the times they had spent together, the walks they had taken through the Kingdom, the times spent lounging in bed, his head in her lap as she gently played with his long raven tresses. How happy they had been with each other, for it seemed that they were indeed, soul mates. But then, dark times came upon them and she wanted to shy away from such memories, didn't want to see them for she somehow knew they would only bring pain. The pain and fear of dying, of burning and having him watch. How horrible is was, to remember her death, to feel it as she watched it play out in morbid fashion in her minds eye. Her hands had tightened around him as she watched the endless program of memories echo out through the ages and when they finally faded, she turned wondering, soft eyes upon him, lifting her hand once more she cupped his cheek, allowing her thumb to ghost over his lips and chin, her eyes questing.

"Cum este posibil acest lucru? Cum stăm aici, împreună ca asta?" (How is this possible? How are we here together, like this?) She noted the fine details of his being, noted and knew that he had no heartbeat for she knew what he was, but that 'other' side of her had not registered it or had refused to till now. "Vlad, ce a devenit dintre noi? Este într-adevăr tu?" (Vlad, what has become of us? Is it really you?) Her words were soft, whispered as she gazed trustingly, almost lovingly up at him. She knew him. Knew him almost as well as she knew herself.

The questions she would have asked died though, upon her lips as he gently touched and caressed her. Slowly so as not to spook her, but there was a certain hurried motion about him and she tilted her head back to gaze towards the shuttered windows and saw the reason for his rushed demeanor. Dawn was approaching, she could see the faint light as the moons rays had disappeared from the window and she could feel the coming of the new day within her. Her questions could wait...for now, there was only him. She bit her lip to keep the pants or the moans from her lips as his questing took on a rushed but still so giving form. His hands knew exactly where to touch her to make her arch against him, his lips left soft yet possessive kisses over her body that had her moaning despite herself. Her hands roamed his form as she kissed him passionately, and then arched hard against him as he kissed down the length of her body, fisting into the sheets when she could reach him no more.

She might have loved him in another time, in another life, but this body, hers now, she herself, was a virgin and the sensations he made her feel left her gasping for air, made her head spin and her heart race. When he settled between her legs, she blushed, but that was quickly chased away by the sweetest moan that filled the room the second his tongue found her sweet box. She almost came off the bed as delight and pleasure found her, panting as she held tighter to the bedsheets, trying not to squirm to much against him. His name left her lips over and over in the sweetest symphony as he pleasured her, though she stiffened only for a moment when he first began to finger her, for it hurt a little but that too soon faded away into the ebons waves of ecstasy. Her body bucking and clenching around his fingers as she came, twice in rapid succession. Such a feeling! She almost couldn't breathe it was so amazing!

She was left panting as he withdrew, and thought that things couldn't possibly get any better then that...till he started to undress and she was allowed for the first time, to gaze at him in all his splendor! Her cheeks tinged red with blush, for this was the first time, for her, of ever seeing a man naked and how glorious was he! Pale as the very moonlight itself, dark eyes that seemed to penetrate her to her very core and a body that was fashioned by the Greek Gods themselves. When he came back to her, and covered her with his body, she wrapped one arm around his waist, the other she cupped his face as she leaned up to kiss him. Losing herself in the moment, she nearly cried out as he rammed hard into her and pain sliced through her. That DID hurt, as he broke her barrier that kept her pure and made her his entirely. Surely he would feel that. He allowed her a moment to get used to him before he began to move. Smooth, slow strokes that had the pain recede and the pleasure take over once more. She knew there would be another time, for when they could take their time, be slow and gentle, but not now. She could feel his drive, to pleasure her, to love her, but to hurry also, for the sun was soon in rising. She learned the pace he set and moved with him, allowing her fingers to trail and tangle in his hair as she held him close to her. Feeling his strong body against hers made her tingle inside, made her hips arch harder against him, ecstasy flooded her till her very toes curled and when she felt him find his release, she too went from the sheer force of it all! She was sure she had found Heaven in his embrace!

Gasping softly, she returned his kiss lovingly, trembling in joy and bliss as he held her still, rested against her and inside her. She was a woman now, His woman and always would be. "Te iubesc Vladimir. Mereu si intotdeauna." (I Love you,Vladmir. Always and forever.)

This was the first time she had said his full name, and it rang with the accent of the one she was before. She remembered now. Remembered everything and she would never forget again.


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the morning he held her within his arms. Watching her fall asleep as he felt the comforts of being together once again. His only thoughts were of her and what she must have been dreaming. Did she dream of him? Were they always the happiest of memories? He had given her all a man could give and then some. He gave her his whole existence. She was not only his wife, but his Queen. Their reign may have been short lived but their time together was eternal.

When the sun rose high in the sky, it was time to part from her before the stained windows could no longer hold back the Sun from his eyes. To disturb her not, he had stirred slowly, using much care to leave the bed as he pulled the covers to her shoulder. He couldn't help but be in awe of her beauty. Every time he laid eyes upon her, it was as if it was his first time, he couldn't help but fall in love over and over again.

"How ironic it is that the only thing that keeps us apart, would not be flames of fire, but the light of the Sun. Sleep well, Mina. I will be waiting, always." Whispers as he takes a step back, the light from the window filling the room now as it crept across the floorboards just mere inches from his feet. Fading away slowly in the shadows would be the most hardest thing he would have to bare always as they could never fully be together unless she had joined him in the wretched darkness. He did not want that for her either.

Days seemed to bleed into one another here in this castle of darkness and mysteries. Ever since they had laid with each other, that magical night, Mina and Vlad were seldom separated from each other. Now, instead of his aloofness and standoffishness, Vlad had warmed up to her considerably. He neither left her alone like he had when she had first been brought here, nor did he let her forget his devotion to her, as it seemed he was trying to keep the memories that she remembered with each passing day, alive. He answered any question she had and was always kind and patient with her as she plied him with question after question. They both seemed to know that things of this nature took time. One did not simply go from being one person to another over night.

They now took walks together through the castle where he actually laughed in delight every once in a while at a memory she plied him with for answers, or they rested together in the library where they took turns reading to each other, cuddling by the fires light. In truth, she had lost her heart to this tall, charming man, though she wasn't ready yet to tell him just how deeply she cared for him. She wanted to remember everything,be sure of who she was, both in this world and the past before she could fully tell him her feelings for him. They spent every waking moment together, even sleeping in each others arms regularly now. The first time he had slept like the dead beside her, she had to admit it did scare her. How still he was, to still. to cold to the touch, no one should sleep like that, and yet she had gotten over it, for it gave her time to really study him and there was nothing she loved more then staring at him. She tried not to when he was awake, because manners dictated that staring was rude, but he was so breathtakingly beautiful, that when he slept, she felt free enough to gaze upon him without the shame of being rude. How he had touched her, in just a few short days since they had been together.

He had often left her, though, to attend to some errand or other but he would always return and it made the castle no longer lonely. Though, when he was gone, she would often take to exploring the castle herself. She loved history and his home was full of it. Stories just waiting to be told in the art or collectibles that dabbled in and around his home. She was on such a walk when she stopped, and was passing the door that led to the crypts. She had been told, never to go down there but never why and being one of a insatiable curious nature, she just had to see. She glanced around, least Vlad be watching her from somewhere she couldn't spot him and walked to the huge wooden door that barred her way. She took the large brass doorknob into her hands and for a moment, thought the door locked when she tugged upon it. It gave a soft groan as she turned the knob, as it gave under her hand and she pulled the door to and stepped inside. It was dark, of course, so she turned to one of the many torches that lined the walls, and plucked one off it holder, turning once more to descend into the thick blackness, leaving the door open behind her as she went. Turns out, that would be a good thing...for it gave testament to where she had gone.

Nothing but blackness met her eyes as she descended and for a moment she thought of turning back. Slowly, the stairs ended and the room grew much larger as she stepped off the last stair and glanced around. She had been told, that in the times of old, the crypts were a place of beauty. That they told a story with each statue of those departed as much as the headstones that sat beside or over the bodies that rotted within. She had hoped to read such stories or to see who had once been alive in this castle, but was disappointed to see only a few small statues of people long since gone and couldn't really read the writing on the epitaphs since they were faded. Disappointed, she turned to go till the light of her torch caught the faint outline of something just back of the crypt. Heading towards it, she saw it was a coffin...not one, but three. Three? That raised questions deep within her. Why would Vlad need three coffins? A sudden fear of being where she shouldn't, and suddenly being watched filled her and she gripped the torch tightly in both hands as she backed towards the stairs. Someone or something that wasn't Vlad was watching her and it filled her with fear.

Verona

As she had slept for three nights and three hours, her sleep had been disturbed by her sisters, "If I am to wake now, thy goblet better be filled to the brim." Verona's ice cold voice was enough to chill one's heart as it matched her stunning blue orbs. Long raven colored hair shimmered with blues like a starry night eclipsed the outline of her back as it flawlessly hung down to her buttocks. She arisen in wonderment as she offered her arms out to her younger sisters on each side of her.

Marishka  
Helping her sister from her slumber, her voice softer with hints of playfulness behind them, "It be true alas, my lovely sister. We are to play this very night as the doors be opened! I have heard it, I have!" Her giggles sounded the tomb's chamber as her perfect golden curls bounced around her slender figure. Her eyes that of a perfect cut of emeralds as they twinkling in delight.

Aleera  
To the left of her sister Verona, was Aleera. The cunning of the two but quick to make a decision, "Let us prey upon the one who came so willingly within our midst." A voice much like her sister's Marishka's yet more devious tones to it that matched her wavy fire amber hair with ocean blue eyes to match. Each sister more intricate and beautiful yet all possessed the same powers of seduction and strength of many men.

The sisters stayed together at all times, never once have they separated within the Castles walls. For they could not live without the other as they hunted and preyed upon the weaker who waltzed into their territory. Always veiled behind the shadows, only rarely coming into the fabricated light to grab their prey. All of their attire, seemingly and flawlessly flowing behind them as they cared not to move like mortals but of their undead selves. They lavished in what they were and bathed in the crimson pools they have created from their enemies. They cared not for the living. Not one bit.

Mina was sure she heard voices and that only increased her panic. How stupid could she be? To go where forbidden? To wander in this inky blackness with a danger that lurked just unseen? How she wished she hadn't let her curiosity get the better of her and knowing that Vlad had been called away on an errand or some important business of the Castle, she was alone. Alone but not without her own sense of protection.

I hear you! I may be human but I am protected by the Master of this castle. COME OUT! Who are you? Why do you dwell where I can not see you?"

She had never felt so frightened, but she would not allow herself to show it as she gripped the torch tighter in her hands, turning to peer into the ebony blackness. She waited, hearing movement from all around her and knew she was being surrounded and yet she held tight to her fear. She must not fear, fear was the mindkiller, and she was usually afraid of nothing. Here in the depths of the Castle, however, she was soon learning just fear was!

"Come out, or I will come after you!" she called once more and held ever so still. Her eyes peering hard into the dark. Slowly, as if appearing from a dream...or a nightmare, she saw three beautiful women emerge from either side of her and the torches light. They seemed to hesitate when they saw she held fire in her hands, and she knew the light kept them from advancing so far upon her. They were each so beautiful, yet different in their own way. Their features would put even the Deities to shame, but when she looked into their eyes she found no warmth there. Where Vlads eyes were warm, open, when he gazed at her, these womens eyes were empty, dead and that sent a small chill up and down her spine.

"Who...who are you?" she asked forcefully, trying not to show how afraid she really was.

Verona

"We dwell within the darkness from which we were born. My dear child, I can smell your fear and it is sweet." Her broad cold voice piercing the dusky still air first as she stepped but only a foot closer towards the mortal female.

Marishka  
"She is but only a child, Sisters. As old as you once were, Aleera. Why Master has eyes for her is unknowest to us. She bleeds like all the rest." Her boldness left her hovering closer towards Mina yet she stayed a distance because it was not her place to make the first move. It was Verona's call. It always was and always will be.

Aleera  
Her smile and childish laughter erupted the bitter eerie silence next to them, "I want to play with her some more! Please, does she really bleed like the rest of them? I have not seen one so pretty and young like me let alone a girl!"

Verona  
"Silence my lovely Sisters. Let us enjoy these moments with this mortal Child." She extended out her arms, a nod of her head was the only sign she would give as to welcome the girl amongst them, "Speak with us, I shall grant it this time only. For your boldness has captured me in way I am willing to share our stories. I am Verona, Eldest of the Brides."

The words she heard uttered in near whispers made her tremble and want to growl at the same time. Her father had often said that when angered or cornered, she had the attributes of a wolf. Angry, and often so calm headed when angry, it made her huddle more into herself but at the same time, she felt herself rise up at what they said. They had no call to tease her in such a way, and she felt with growing apprehension that her anger was rising with the moment.

When Marishka came closer to her, Mina held her ground, yet the look she gave the woman said she would take no nonsense. That she would protect herself, burn them where they stood if they touched her without her permission. She was not so stupid as to give up her torch, for she knew it was what kept them, for the moment, at bay. Casting her eyes to the younger one, Aleera, she gave a soft growl at her. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" she said with such conviction it would make anyone pause and rethink the situation.

She took a few steps back though, towards the stairs as she did not like being surrounded by the three beautiful Deaths. It made her skin crawl. If Vlad found her down here, she could imagine his anger...at all of them. Though half of her hoped she could stall till he realized her missing and came searching for her. She would not, for the moment, put her hopes on that though, as she did not know how long he would be gone about his business and would have to rely on her wits to save her neck.

Taking up a seat on a nearby bench which lined the crypts, torch still gripped firmly in her hands, did she let her eyes trail over each one in turn. "Brides? Vlad has brides?" she felt a slight flare of rage echo inside her but quickly suppressed it. Of course he would, for living forever as he did, she could just barely imagine the loneliness he would endure. She had but a small taste of it when he had first brought her here. "How did you...come to be so? What happened...to make you want this life?" she stalled for time, keep them talking

Verona

Almost like an owl, her icy gaze had followed the young mortal female, as if already ripping her soul apart from her body was the torrid electricity in the air between them. All three in sync, without missing a beat stated, "Yes, we are Dracula's Brides." Silence following the other two as Verona continued on, "Born of Royalty, I too, succumbed to an ill fate. Along side my brother, hours apart, we suffered a horrible death. Yet, in my dying hours until the Raven's last caw, I was reborn. Count Dracula had come for me as he always had promised. I will be forever in his debt."

Marishka  
"Sister Verona had no choice unlike myself and Aleera. She will tell you nothing more of her story for it brings her much despair. You should feel honored she spoke of it to anyone let alone a mortal. Now me, I choose to be with the one who claimed me. Bedded me. Made me feel like a woman. No mortal man could ever make me feel that way unlike that of my Master. He loved me for who I was, even the madness I laid in my wake. I gave men what they really deserved, /desired/; A broken heart." Her maniacal laugh followed as it was clear, she was always a monster in the living and even after her death.

Aleera  
She giggled alongside her sister, it was clear they were keeping more secrets than they were showing to her, "I choose this life because Master promised me a life of luxury. That I will always be the only child of his eyes. I just love when he plays with me, no man can do what he does for me." Her golden curls bouncing as she clasped her hands together, she was obviously taken as a young girl who never had the chance to grow up as a women. Her emerald orbs twinkled as she was so giddy, loving this very moment with Mina. She thought of this as only a game to play for she was enthralled by Mina's emotions to her taunts.

Not liking the looks these three beauties gave her, she shivered in the darkness. Grateful for its hidden cover. If she showed one ounce of weakness she had no doubt, that they would do just as they so obviously longed to do...even without the 'threat' of Vlads protection hovering over her. She must be strong, as she gazed at the stairs out of the corner of her eye, so close. But she knew vampires were hunters by nature. To run, would ultimately be her doom.

She cut her eyes to Marishka again. This one she didn't really like. The free way she spoke of her time with Vlad made her womans heart pounded in an emotion akin to jealousy. Loved her? Vlad loved them? She could not phantom that! Not one bit! For in her upbringing, one did not give themselves lightly, and waited for the day of vows to be said before one truly could give the one they had chosen their all. The fact that she, herself had slept with Vlad a few days before, and fell asleep in his arms almost every day, spoke volumes to her. Now, though, she was second guessing herself. Should she have done such a thing so soon? Had she allowed herself to be 'tainted' by the presence of these women? Why had he not told her of them? Omissions were betrayals...lies, as far as she was concerned and there was nothing she hated more then to be lied to.

"Don't flatter yourself so, Marishka." She said before she could stop herself, her anger boiling to about breaking point. "Many things he may have done for you...but never forget, it is I whom he chose to give his heart." She paused as she realized what she had just blurted out. She had literally told a vampire to go 'fuck herself' and she was for a moment, filled with terror, before she was able to breathe through it. Her nose and lip curled at Aleeras words. Though they were the words of a child, it settled within her and curdled like sour milk. To imagine that Vlad could have feelings for these...Beasts, was appalling and it made her sick to think he had possibly laid with them as he had laid with her. She couldn't for one moment, bear the thought. Just WHO was the man she had fallen for so swiftly? That he omitted these women...what else would be be omitting?

"I have strayed where I should have not, but my eyes are open now. I...I think I will go now." she stood, keeping her back to the crypts and the stairs, her eyes always on the women before her. "I know of you, that is enough..." She wondered if they would let her leave. The looks they gave her chilled her to her bones.

Verona

She may have withheld words but her presence among the other two still held some sort of leadership among them. She reached out her hand graciously, "Sisters, don't let your desires betray you. Shall we give in, it will only ensure our own undoings. Come on, let her survive of the wretched beasts that roam the halls."

Marishka  
Her lips curling into a deadly smirk from knowing how she had successfully touched a nerve on dear Mina. Let her feel envy for them for they bathed in it, "Oh, precious Mina. We shall see. We shall see...for it is your blood that will keep me beautiful." She wanted to keep on with the tauntings but Verona had stopped her in her tracks. Reminding her again, that they were not to disobey their Masters words.

Aleera  
"We shall meet again, girl. Godspeed for the wolves have no mercy!" She giggled as they slowly disappeared back into the shadows once again. Of course, their eyes were still on her but they were forced to never venture out into the hallways in the direction where Mina was headed.

Vladimir sensed a disturbance in the air, his wives had stirred as visions passed through him of Mina. They were staring into the eyes of his beloved. His presence turned from books he was ever so attached too, dusting them to keep them in a decent condition. His very being had disintegrated into the thick air as it took him to the part of the Castle where the East Wing's door was ajar. Mina. Her scent strong as he entered, the growling of wolves roving just beyond corridors silenced at his presence as they turned from vicious snarls to that of whines. She was here, he could sense her heartbeat nearing as he stopped at the top of stairs, fangs elongated as he knew exactly what had transpired. Rage filled him at his Brides for treating her as such as he was only merely disappointed at Mina for not heading his words and entering here. She was no match yet for the undead's creatures that lurked here.

"Mina! What have you done, my love?" His tone was stern yet softened as he stared into the eyes of the trembling women now standing before him, "Please, tell me you are not hurt? Are you alright? Come, let me take you back." Extending out his hand to her, he couldn't' bare the thought of her hurt in any way.

She would not let herself be further goaded by these demons in womens clothing. Her anger evident as she headed for the stairs, having the audacity to actually turn her back on the three women behind her, as if to say "You are not worth my time." She paused though, when she saw Vlad appear before her, his concern for her evident, yet it did nothing to soften the heat that boiled just under her skin. Her gaze penetrated his so strongly, it was almost as if she had struck him, but she would not give these women the satisfaction of seeing her so strongly adverse to either them or Vlad, himself at this moment.

"No, I am fine, thank you." Her words were carefully spoken, to hide the rage she felt burning within her, so the Brides wouldn't guess who they affected her. "We were merely talking, but yes, I would like to go back." She actually took his hand when he offered it to her and taking the stairs, climbed up out of the darkness and into the awaiting light beyond. The wolves that harbored there paid her no mind as she walked by the Masters side and only when she was safely past the door and into the hallway of the great castle did she let her hand drop so fast it was almost as if his touch burned her.

Her posture changed almost immediately as well. Her back stiffening, her eyes showing the thunder behind her gaze as she continued to walk, where she really knew not, but she just had to...had to move, had to get this anger, this disgust out of her before she lashed out at him in a very unladylike way. She had never felt so dirty before in all her days. The mere fact that he had women, had kept them below and did things with them...when one was no more then a child made her feel ill. But she could understand why he kept them. His path was a dark and lonely one, so she was further upset that she was mad at him for seeking solace, mad at herself for being angry with him. But that is not what she lashed out about first when he sought to follow her. If he thought he would scold her for going where he had forbidden, he would find a torrent of rage thrown right back at him. She has 'soiled' herself, in her eyes, by being with him before their vows...and she wasn't even sure how she felt about him right at this moment.

"how could he do this? to me?" She muttered to herself as she walked quickly down the hall, turning to enter the first door she came too which just happened to be a smaller library. Great...a room full of projectiles with which to throw! She turned as he followed her in, her anger neither cooled nor still by the puzzled gaze he gave her, nor the somewhat hurt expression he wore from her pulling away from him. "When were you going to me Vlad?" she started, her eyes blazing. "When were you going to tell me of them? Ever?! Or were you hoping I'd be a good little slave and do as I am told!? Ticălosule oribil, cum ai putut face acest lucru pentru mine!" (YOU HORRIBLE BASTARD, How could you do this to ME!) She slipped into Romanian so easily in her anger. She was so upset, felt so cheaply and was ashamed of feeling such all at the same time. She had to vent...had to get it out and right now, he was the target of her emotions.

She was more than troubled as he felt her emotions cut through the air around them. Confusion and something else mingled with his mortal emotions. How could be truly give her the comfort she needed at the moment when she had directed all her hate towards him. He felt like a monster.

"Nu se întoarce înapoi pe mine, Mina. Dacă trebuie să mă pedepsească, apoi fă-o repede, înainte de inima mea cu adevărat pauze." (Don't turn your back on me, Mina. If you must punish me, then do it quickly before my heart truly breaks.) He did feel something stir inside him, something he hasn't felt in a long time. Was it guilt for what he hath done? Did she really think he had broke their vows long ago? Did she think he would love another? It was impossible.

"Believe not in the most cunning of lies from the creatures you met below. If they were of any importance to me, I would have told the truth from the very beginning. I hold no love for them, Mina. They are but a chilling tale of my history that I will bare for eternity. My own mistakes I hath made yet keep only to salvage what's left of my own humanity."

Another story, for another time as he would tell her the truth soon enough when she would ask of it again. He was however, in tune with her actions as they still held a fear inside. Slowly unraveling as their love could surely break if not given delicate care at this point on.

"Do you now understand why I kept them from you? I am only protecting you, my Love. Please find it within yourself to forgive me lest ye be for selfish needs or likewise, I only thought it would be best for you to stray away from such atrocities within these very walls. Do you still see a monster before you?"

Maybe it was true of the saying; Love is blind.

"Protecting me?" That was by far the worst possible answer he could have given her and it showed in the way her eyes narrowed, the way her mouth twisted into a grimace as she moved deeper into the room. "I am not some simpering human...let alone fainting female this time and era has produced! I am fully capable of making up my own mind and defending myself, thank you VERY MUCH!"

Anger simmered under her very skin, turning her pallor to a nice shade of pink, but it had cooled somewhat at the slightly lost expression he gave her. Damn him! She walked back over to him and glared up at him. He might be taller then her by far, but she was as tenacious as any wolf when angered and she would not let his height 'bully' her either. "Still, you should have told me! Have you any idea what that looks like from my side? You tell me I can not go to a place, I end up going and find not one, but three women hidden in the depths of the Dark. Gods sakes, Vlad...three!" She shivered in jealousy and hated herself for it. "I can't look at you right now!"

She was more angry at herself, for she knew if the roles were reversed she would do the same. No one wanted to walk the world alone, and was it so horrible that he had made them to help him hang onto his humanity? She shouldn't be angry at him for that. Damn him! But then, he already was. She had walked to the other end of the library, more so to give her time to cool off least she really did strike him. She had never been so angry before, and knowing she had a trigger temper, it took a while for her to come back to herself. When she was sure she could look at him without spitting fire, she turned once more to him, catching the tale end of his question. What DID she see now when she gazed at him? She still cared for him, that she wouldn't deny, but to admit her feelings would have to admit, in a way, she had been wrong...and she had had every right to be angry. He hadn't told her, and that was as much as lying to her. Didn't he see that?

"No, I do not see a monster when I look at you. Rather someone very very lost." She went to take a seat upon the nearby lounge chair and glanced up at him, her anger for the moment, cooled and her eyes open. "If we are to make this...US..work, you must tell me everything." She said softly. Her words proof that she wanted to still try, that she did still care, but would take no more omissions, not in any form. She gave a soft sigh and waited to see if he would join her, for he was more then free to do so. She was sorry though, that she had bitten him like that. He did not always know what it was like, to be human, she thought...they would learn together...if he would but trust her enough to open up to her. "Forgive me, Vlad, for biting. I will not be jealous of them, nor the memories they call within you. You are all I care about, but you must talk to me. I know that will take days, months...but I have time and so do you." She said with a gentle smirk. "I love you...do not break my heart a second time and I will be careful and protect yours." Her olive eyes locked onto his dark ebon pools and she felt herself fall all over again. Damn Him!

Vlad gazed upon her as he closed the distance once more between them, how could he let his lover feel such anger. Though it was ironic as a thought had opened up memories of her past life. She was always this feisty girl who would never stop for no one. She defended herself and delivered justice for what she believed in. Something that had caught his attention when they had first met. His little spitfire had always captivated him and spread a smile upon his face as he knelt down in front of her on one knee, placing his hands in hers as he peers at her longingly and sympathetically, "Please, you do not need to apologize for it was I in the wrong, I see this now. My upmost apologies my love."

Raising a hand to cup her cheek as his stormy orbs peered into hers, searching. He did not know what else she wanted him to speak of, he had only but hinted at what was to be expected here. Lies, he wasn't the one for such lies from her. He had only been honest or prevented the thought of her getting hurt if he had told the 'full' truth about the things he had done while she was still among the heavens; lost.

Moving to sit beside her now as he still went back to hold her hands, he had took much care in his words, that he seemed somewhat thought out; slowed, "What would you like to know, Mina. We have time to talk for as long as you wish."

As he knelt before her, the rest of her anger disappeared. Fled at the look he gave her. He looked so utterly lost, that her first reaction was a brash one, to lean down and kiss him. One she just barely resisted as he tenderly caressed her cheek with his long fingers. His touch caused her to tingle and a small tremor ran up and down her spine. "Always be honest with me, Beloved." She said gently, taking his hands into her own as well and entwining their fingers together. "I promise you, I am a lot stronger then I look. I am here now, yours utterly and completely. Let me walk this road with you, and not behind you."

As he moved to sit beside her, she curled up into his embrace. Seeking comfort as well as giving it. She was overly bold and moved to settle into his lap, laying her head lightly against his chest for a moment, just enjoying his presence and the feeling of his arms around her. She knew that ladies never made the first move, but things were different here. She was different, and she rather liked it, the possibilities that brought. Such a pose was comforting and yet she heard no soft heartbeat under her ear that would normally lull hers into gentle rhythm. How strange. That he be 'alive' and yet not.

Casting her eyes up to his once more, hearing that he was willing to talk to her, answer any question she might have, stirred her. She knew he loved her, but had always been unsure just how much and she was beginning to see just how deep his feelings for her went. It made her heart trip over itself and this time when the temptation of him became to much, she didn't resist. Sliding a hand lightly to rest against his cheek, she moved to press her soft, warm lips against his. Hoping he wouldn't find her to bold in her actions as she gently, yet lovingly kissed him.

Yet again, she seemed soothed now but it was such an odd sight to see one change so quickly with emotions that even he had a hard time grasping the events that unfolded. It had only left him curious and more puzzled; like a puppy tilting his head trying to understand.

Though his mind came to a halt as she came to sit upon his lap, the reactions natural as he wrapped his arms around her, lips meeting lips as he drowned in her adoration's. Love was a beautiful thing yet it's actions so odd. Gentle caresses of her womanly figure once again as he had only swarmed in so many emotions that filled his head and made him dizzy.

Was this a thing? How could one do such a thing to him? He didn't understand nor could he grasp this concept of a woman being the one who dominated him. Not possible. If his heart could skip a beat, it would be doing so ten fold.

"I..." His words had halted as he wanted to respond to her words just mere minutes before but he could not as she had took his breath away. Her actions had caused him to tremble even. What game was this?

She lost herself to their kiss, pulling back when she needed air, and casting and locking her eyes with his. She noticed his confusion, and it made her blush, deep and crimson. She had never been one to make the first move before, but it seemed the natural thing for her to do. She loved him, He loved her. She just didn't think and reacted it.

"Vlad?" She called his name gently as he seemed about to speak, but when he stuttered her heart tripped once again in its beatings. Did she effect him as he effected her? She was curious, just how far he would let her go and nearly blushed at the path her thoughts took. Could she really be so overly bold? She had been raised not to be, to be a good, quiet woman, but she remembered one memory from the past that was becoming more clearer with each passing moment, where she had gone 'toe to toe' with the Prince and soon the King. She had been a fire that had lit both their ways and she remembered that Vlad had seemed to like that about her. But could she do it, should she?

She felt him tremble and that made her body heat up in pleasure. That she could make this great man tremble like a scared boy. Did she really have that power within her? Now more then ever, she wanted to find out. Something changed behind her eyes and she knew when he saw it. For he went stock still, like only he could do. The hand that had caressed his cheek so tenderly, slipped behind him and into his hair. His hair was so soft, despite the way he kept it greased back. She loved the way it felt going through her fingers. She leaned forward once more and gently rubbed her nose against his own. She would be slow...both for his sake as well as hers. She wasn't sure how far she could go with this, but she loved him and wanted him to know just how much. Also, that there was more then one way to 'love' someone. Rough, fast was all well and good, but she loved romance stories of where the two lovers took their time. Worshiped each other and she wanted that for him. Wanted him to feel that deep abiding love within her. She was brave enough to try...for him, she would do anything.

A memory had actually slipped into his mind as it stopped only for him to remember it. It was a day when they were young, he was just turning the age of 17 and she 16. Royalties littered the streets within the Castles gardens as the King and Queen had thrown a party for their youngest child. A daughter named Verona Elizabetha Tepes. She was finally considered a women in this time at the age of twelve. She was the center of attention for all to adore with her flowing gown of mixed starry fabrics that shimmered in the sun with a bow wrapped around her waist that caught in the wind behind her. Her crown of tiny diamonds that matched her shimmered dress.

Verona had eyes that synced with her older brothers as hers was of lightening and her brothers as of the very storm. Both children blessed by the Gods for their good looks. Of course, both also resembled their mother, a fair woman with plump lips, pink cheeks and raven colored hair.

Vladimir had given her for her birthday several things; a bracelet, necklace and earrings she would soon wear when her ears were pierced. He even brought to her a tan splashed white pony, to teach her how to ride it one day. Verona couldn't have been more than happy but of course, with all siblings, she was a bit saddened when Vlad gave her no more attention.

A set of events had occurred that joggled his memory as he came back to reality to peer at Mina. It was the very face of the woman who had changed him that day. His hands reaching up to stroke her hair as she did his. Brushing his fingers through the soft strands of hair as they eyes could only gaze longingly at each other. Wants. Desires. All seemed to be flooding between them but this time, he grew shy of her actions. She had not only stunned him, but made him remember just the very thing of how he came to know her, love her.

Vladimir's memories drifted again of the pony and his little sister Verona. For some reason, Verona had become upset by something Vlad had said but he never remembered what it was or if it truly was him that had said something. All he remembers was chasing after Verona as the crowd watched on, laughing because they had thought they were playing which only upset her even more.

"Verona! opreşte-te! Spune-mi ce sa întâmplat? Trebuie să vă provoca o scena fiecare dată singur nu te drumul tau? Pic de rahat!" (Verona! Stop! Tell me what happened? Must you cause a scene every single time you don't get your way? Little shit!) Passing the gardens into the grape vines had they separated. Being smaller, she was very fast and sneaky. Losing sight of her, he stopped to scan the area and look for her. Childish she was and it pissed him off at times. As he was about to turn to leave and return back to the party, a woman had caught his attention. A beauty he could not forget lest want too. Who was this woman and did she really over hear and seen what had transpired? Did he look like a complete prick to his sister? He would soon find out.

"It's not what you think, I wasn't trying to yell at her. My apologies!" He had said to this young woman about his age it seemed. To anyone else, it would have looked like he was bullying his sister.

She noticed he seemed shy almost, and the smile that crossed her face was one full of deep love for him, but also of a playful nature. Sh nuzzled into his touch as he ran his fingers through her hair. His attentions made her shudder in delight and tingled her scalp. She loved his touch. She could feel the desire, the deep love waft around them, and she would have flushed again for being so bold when suddenly the memory came upon her that she had paused in her attentions to him. She saw the events pass before her eyes and for a moment, she lost herself to them.

She was shorter then she was now, her figure small but mighty. The look in her green eyes had her smiling at the memory. It was so very very clear she was sure she was actually there had she not felt the strong arms of Vlad around her. She had been invited to the party for Verona. As the daughter of one of the most famous Millers in town, it was her duty to pay her respects when her father could not. Her mother had died when she was young and as she grew, she took on more of the responsibilities of the household. If not for the generosity of the King and Queen, they would not have the prosperous business they had. They were by no means rich, but neither were they poor. She had enjoyed the party very much and made sure to make her rounds, talking to people, but the pressing of people had her seeking out solace in the gardens. She had just taken a seat upon a nearby fountain, enjoying the silence and the sounds of the water gurgling over the statues in the fountains hold, when she heard a loud voice call out. It sounded angry, frustrated even as she stood, walking to the edge of the grape vines, she saw a flash of color and knew it was the Princess, and the voice alone could only belong to Prince Vlad.

Her eyes locked with his when he spotted her and she froze in place. She had hoped he would pass her by, not know that she had seen him in this moment. Still, it was Veronas birthday and he had no call to say such things to her. Siblings or not. She momentarily forgot herself and the first things out of her mouth were words to berate him. "De ce ești atât de crud să spun astfel de lucruri la sora ta? Nu este aceasta zi ea? Mi-ar crede că ca un frate mai mare, vei căuta să facă această zi a ei, una fericită. Numele de asteptare nu te prinde." (Why are you so cruel to say such things to your sister? Is this not her day? I would think that as an older brother, you would seek to make this day of hers, a happy one. Name calling does not become you.)

She gazed upon him, hearing his words of apology. "It is not to me you need to apologize too, but to your sister. I am sure she looks up to you. You must be patient with her, even if she could be frustrating at times." She thoroughly chastised him, before she remembered who he was and lowered her eyes for a moment. "My Prince..." She nodded, trying to regain her footing and find her place once more. The look he gave her made her shiver and would make any maiden blush. They were so open, so questioning and full of wonder. He was a Prince, she was a lowly Millers daughter, it was unseemly!

She felt herself come back into reality and shiver again at the emotions that shared memory had made her feel. Her smile brightened a little as she gazed down into those stormy eyes she loved so much. She remembered more now, and she had never shied away from him before, not from the first time they had met. Why should she do so now? Were they not bound to each other already? He may have forgotten how it felt to be 'Loved' and loved deeply, but she would attempt to show him. "I love you, Vladimir, with all that I am. Always, I am yours..." She said ever so softly, as her hands trembled slightly at the thoughts that ran rampant within her. She leaned down and pressed her lips once more against his, this time they were more possessive, almost demanding, but she was slow, tender almost in their kiss. Pulling back ever so slowly and hovering close to him, lips mere inches apart. Her heart thundered in her chest as she gazed deeply into his eyes. Would he be angry with her, or would he be accepting or yet would he try to stop her? She waited, not even realizing she held a breath as she looked into eyes like the sea after a storm.

Memories to him, were as real as it is now; Her solid warm body in his sweet grasps as she demanded of him for another kiss in which he obliged her. He could never turn away from her nor feel the need too. He was very much 'alive' at this moment as his lips traced her own, clashing together as they nibbled her plump sweet lips. It was as if they never were separated and never passed into the afterlife. No, they were one again, two souls colliding, stronger than ever as he felt every single emotion she emanated within her.

"I never stopped loving you, my beautiful Mina." Sealing the kiss once again before his mind had twisted realities once again and he found himself standing in the grape gardens staring yet again at this young woman who had scolded him like he was some commoner.

"Cine datorez plăcerea de a fi familiarizat cu; unul deci cu îndrăzneală ca pe tine însuţi. Cu siguranţă trebuie să aibă un nume. Intentiile mele faţă de sora mea a fost foarte scurt, recunosc, dar ea este, dar un copil răsfăţat. Ca fiind un prinţ, vine starea. Am avut de a participa la alte aspecte şi ea a deranjat doar ea. Ca atare, la chestiune la indemana; Sunt nedumerit şi recunoscători pentru felul în care îl vedea pe cât sunt de a acţiona spre printesa." (Who do I owe the pleasure of being acquainted with; one so boldly as yourself. Surely you must have a name. My intentions towards my sister were very short, I do admit but she is but a spoilt child. As with being a Prince, comes status. I had to attend to other matters and she had only upset herself. As such, to the matter at hand; I am both perplexed and grateful for the way you see it on how I am to act towards the princess.)

He had only given her a charming smile as he stepped closer to her, taking her hand in his, leaning down in an eloquent bow to kiss it, "Trebuie să ne prefacem pentru o clipă să aibă nici un titlu numele noastre şi de a fi îndrăzneţ poate fi, Miss?" (Must we pretend for one moment to have no titles on our names and be audacious as can be, Miss?)

Honestly he was struck with awe and curiosity as this woman had spoke to him of truths. In a way, challenged him yet not, she wasn't like other women at all. She had the soul of a courageous and dangerous women yet he loved every minute of it. He wanted to know more about her instantly. No women ever spoke to him that way so naturally she had pique his interest in her.

Her emotions threatened to drown her as he kissed her in return. The feel of his hands against her sides, holding her tight in his embrace only inflamed her. She felt her inside clench as heat rushed through her at hearing his soft words of love. He remembered, and so did she, that was enough for her.

When he pulled her closer to him again and once more claimed her lips as his own, she almost came undone, but control had always been one of her strong suits. Once more, the realities shifted, and she saw what it was he remembered and it made her heart beat faster as she watched it play out, their first meeting. Oh how he had captured her then, as he had now. He was charming, yet slightly arrogant at the same time and she had never let him get away with that. Not at all.

"Eu nu am un nume, dar aș fi necunoscut pentru tine, prințul meu. Sora ta pare răsfățată numai pentru că ea te iubește atât de mult. Oricare ar fi în cazul dat o șansă, sunt sigur." ( I do have a name, but I would be unknown to you, My Prince. Your sister only seems spoiled because she loves you so much. Any one would if given a chance, I am sure.) She blushed deeply and averted her eyes from his at her bold words. She had all but said she found him attractive, handsome even and that was not in her station to say. It was not permissible. He had certain duties to uphold, there was no lie there, but she found herself wanting to know him. She shouldn't allow herself that.

As he came closer to her and took her hand into his large one and placed a kiss, she smirked at him. letting mirth fill her eyes and expression. "Dacă am trăit într-o astfel de lume, prințul meu, în cazul în care un astfel de lucru a fost posibil." (If only we lived in such a world, My Prince, where such a thing was possible.) *She replied slowly, her answer thought out. She had to try hard to keep her status, for she should never, even for an instant forget her place. But he was so charming and devilishly handsome. It almost wasn't fair!

"Please forgive me, my boldness, My Prince." She said gently, her cheeks flushed. "It is not my place to speak to you thusly."

She bit her lip as the images faded as her fingers traced lightly trailed Vlads face. He hadn't changed a bit, not one bit since the day she had lost him. He was still the same person though, inside, she had only to 'remind' him.


	3. Chapter 3

The following night he was left with many thoughts as his head swirled with a thousand memories. They were vast and to sift through them were nearly impossible and it actually made him nauseous. If such a feeling was eradicated from his rebirth, he would have wished this type of pain didn't exist in this undead world but it had. Besides his constant hunger and desires, it was honestly the only thing that caused him to want to lay down and sleep it away.

Of course, when Mina stirred awake across from him. He was able to finally grasp a memory and let it swivel around in his head. It was of them again, the first time they had met; A memory they were actually able to share at the same time. A mysterious thing he had learned of his powers to be able to shred parts of his own memories unto others, yet Mina shared the same. Peculiar thing indeed but alas the pieces fit to create a scenery for them; an escape even. Even if it was short, it had caused him to feel like a human again. Such emotions he thought were completely lost to him.

She must have been vividly dreaming because her moan had caused him to appear beside her and place a hand on her shoulder, leaning down to whisper to her, "My love, Mina. It's time to awake. Come back to me, Mina."

Her skin had a sheen to it, suggesting that maybe she was dreaming of a nightmare. He wouldn't have known either way, when he slept, he never dreamed. He would describe his memories as his dreams perhaps so therefore why would they come to him when he closed his eyes as well? He would never know.

Laying in the large bed, satin sheets tucked around her waist, her body curled almost into the pillows, raven hair unfurled behind her head and a few stray locks laying across her face, she dreamed, but it was not the nightmare Vlad worried it was. Past mixed with present in her dreams and she watched them unfold one right after the other. The shared memory was first, as it was what she had seen with him. Together, they had gone back into memory and while he might have remembered what it was like, seeing her for the first time, to be human, she remembered who she was. The fire within her had never truly burned out, for she was as headstrong, as wild now as she was then. But where his had veered elsewhere, her memories took her further back to who she had been. Watching as she grew from small child to woman in that time period, the events after meeting Vlad and how hard it was at first, when it was apparent that he would take no refusal and wanted to know more of her. The emotions she had felt from such attentions, and the elation of the day they were married. Only at the end, did she begin to mutter in her sleep, and move around a bit. Watching their deaths...who would want to see such things?

Hearing his voice call her back into awakening, she gave a soft whimpering sigh as the memories faded and she slowly opened her eyes. Seeing him hovering over her, sitting beside her with such a look of both love and concern made her smile faintly. "Good Morning, My Love..." She said softly as she stretched a bit, taking his hand to kiss the top of it gently. She knew that it was night, but she had fitted her sleeping arrangements to meet his. Never did she want to miss a moment with him. "Did you sleep well?"

She gave him a small, almost slylike grin, for she had slept very well indeed, till that last moment before he had awakened her. The other night still burned in her heart, body and mind. What had started out as seeking to comfort him, and him her, turned into something very different. She knew that boldness of hers came from the past, but she had surprised even herself at her actions that led to the wonderful night they had shared together. What started out as a few kisses here or there, turned into her taking control and 'devouring' him in turn. Kisses had turned to nips and bites against his pale skin as she sought to make him gasp or even cry out, When she had started to undo his tunic, he at first tried to stop her before he locked eyes with her and saw that yes, she desired him. That she was not doing this because she was trying to make him feel better, but because she loved him! She had no memory of when they made it to the bedroom, but the looks on Vlads face when she loved him, rode him before allowing him to make love to her would stay with her forever. She even still felt the aches deep inside her, and was sure he had scratched her back in places, but she didn't care. It had been a wonderful night, and they had fallen asleep in each others arms, whispering how much they loved each other to one another. She had fallen asleep first, with a smile. She would never forget that. Not ever

"Seems we wore each other out last night. You feeling ok?" She asked softly as she kissed his nose, giggling softly.

Hearing her soft voice carry through into the awakening world, he smiled warmly back to her. Grateful even that she awoke. Perhaps it was another one of those "soft" moments that were shining through his hard exterior being the monster that he is but after all, he was also next to the one he truly loved. He would do anything for her.

Yet again, their night was shared so intimately with each other that he wished they could be like that forever. But she was human, a fragile and delicate thing that he had to keep such a thought in the back of his mind. After their delicious and passionate love making, she had tired at some point and he decided it was time to sleep then. He longed to love her over and over again but that was hopeful thinking.

He did notice some scratches on her back as he moved the blanket down to address them, a finger trailing lightly over the wounds, "I was careless with you. I apologize. Let me clean you up."

He realized he had touched her dry blood as it stirred a little reaction out of him. His pupils dilating as he had to remove himself from the situation. Surely things could have been worse but time was on his side and had given him the strength to prevent such disasters of him losing himself over a little blood. He grabbed ointment from the med kit others have left here to help her wounds from becoming infected. Returning quickly to take care of his Queen.

"Tell me what you dreamed about love? You were tossing half the night you slept. I was rather concerned but to wake you at such an hour would have disturbed your rest."

She winced slightly as he mentioned her back and felt the scratches upon her. Some felt a little deep, but nothing to be worried about. She would heal. "Don't apologize Love. It doesn't hurt, it was wonderful." She would not allow him to apologize for the night they had shared together. It would make him so much more careful the next time, and she didn't want that. She knew very well he could 'break' her, her still being human, but she didn't want him to handle her like she was some sort of fragile china either.

She noted the change in his eyes as he gently caressed her back and she felt her heart pause, but it was not in fear. Never would she fear him. She had yet to fully see his 'monster' and she was filled with ideas of what he might look like, changed. She would ask him one day. Biting her lip as he applied the ointment to her scratches, as it did sting a little, she chuckled softly at his question, how to answer such a thing?

"My dreams were sweet, up till the last part. I should say they were more memories then dreams." She paused, looking back at him through a lock of raven hair that fell across her face. "I saw myself. I watched myself grow, from child to woman." She smiled faintly. "I saw us. The day we met, our wedding, our...end." She shook her head to dispell such thoughts and then suddenly blurted out in curiosity. "my name wasn't Mina though, was it?" She tilted her head as if thinking, her arms wrapped around her knees as she felt his fingers still at her back, so careful. "It was something else...Wilhelmina, Iiona? Se pare ca asta, dar eu nu sunt sigur." (Wilhelmina, Iiona? It sounds like that, but I am not sure.) s\She noticed he had paused and turned to look at him fully. "Vlad?"

She noticed his paleness as well as his deep breathing and hoped something she had said didn't upset him. She tilted her head, looking at him in concern. How long had she been here again? She counted back in her head and pulled the blanket around her and turned to face him. The reaction to the cuts on her back, him freezing at the mere mention of a past name...she wanted to help, but how? "How long has it been since you had fed, my Love?" She asked it so easily, like it was the most natural question in the world. No qualms, not shying away from what he was...just curious, and concerned for him. Without thinking, she lifted her arm towards him, her eyes locked onto his. "If you need..." She trailed off. She had offered and she meant it. From the wrist, it shouldn't be to bad, but from the neck...well...things could get started if he fed from there and there was no promise she would not want to 'devour' him again.

He finished up with addressing her wounds as he placed the ointment on the nightstand. Knowing that if she ever needed it again it would be there for her. He had no use of it. His wounds healed instantly leaving not one scar.

"Ce este un lucru importante se uita, Ilona. Pentru a vorbi o dată mai mult numele de femeie am căzut nebuneşte în dragoste cu, trimite senzaţia mai calde prin corpul meu. Poti sa simti?" (What a salient thing to forget, Ilona. To speak once more the name of the woman I fell madly in love with, sends the warmest sensation through my body. Can you feel it?) A smirk crossing his face once more as his eyes roam across her body as they steadily return back to her with a wink. Though he was caught off guard by her next question.

He didn't even recall the last time he had his fill of blood. Was it more than a month ago? He didn't feed often but now he had to keep his appearance up to date. Of course he fed from her before but that would have been his last feeding. Arms trembling towards hers as he but only took them gently, folding them around him as he leaned closer to her and kissed her lips.

"My dear Mina. Understand when I tell you that I can not accept that in which you offer yourself so willingly." Of course he didn't want to offend her but she needed to understand that the hunger inside could potentially become her doom if he couldn't control it no longer. It was especially true on the nights of the Blood Moon.

Her back did feel better once the ointment kicked in, and she sighed softly as she relaxed. The sting all but gone. She chuckled at seeing his smirk, for she loved it when he smiled. It lit up his whole face, made his eyes shine. She didn't understand fully, but she caught the jest of his reply. "Deci asta era numele meu? Ilona. Suna bine. Da, mă pot simți, căci este focul care arde in voi. In timp ce arde în mine."( So that was my name? Ilona. It sounds nice. Yes, I can feel it, for it is the fire that burns within you. As it burns within me.)

A small smile crossed her face as he paused. He actually paused before he took her arms and wrapped them around him. She seemed to doing that to him a lot lately, making him pause, or make his thoughts stop. She liked that, for he did the same to her. She felt him tremble though and knew that to be this close to her, while obviously in need took great strength. Being human, she had no idea what it must be like for him. She thought of his hunger as something to be controlled, something that once sated would not 'flare' up again till it was time to feed again. She could see how wrong she had been. This was no easy feat, being what he was as she could feel both the desire to feed, and yet his resistance as she kissed him tenderly. How he must suffer. She had wanted to help him, not hurt him. It was her job to look out for him now, as it was his to protect and care for her. She was only catching a glimpse of what he truly was, and yet, she was more mystified then appalled.

She expected his refusal, feeling him tremble against her as she gently rubbed her nose against his own, ran her fingers lightly through his raven hair. She hurt for him, it wasn't pity, but it was something akin to it. She wasn't afraid and they would have to face this together sometime. To her mind, it was better faced sooner then later. She might say she loved him, and prove it when they were intimate with each other, but this...this would be a true test.

"Crezi că atât de puțin din tine, iubirea mea. Înțeleg ce este v-am oferit. N-aș fi oferit dacă nu am înțeles. In timpul acestor vremuri, împreună, mi-ai arătat cine ești, atunci de ce te timid din această parte din tine?" (You think so little of yourself, my love. I understand what it is I offer you. I would not have offered if I did not understand. During these times together, you have showed me who you are, why then do you shy from this part of you?) She pulled back enough to gaze into his storm grey eyes, her own olive eyes curious but still filled with love.  
"Nu mi-e frica. Nu de voi, nici tot ceea ce se poate face. Am încredere în tine, Vlad. Tu nu mă va răni. Ai nevoie să se hrănească, iubirea mea. Nu te voi lăsa să moară de foame. Vreau să văd, să te cunosc, în toate modurile." (I am not afraid. Not of you, nor anything you may do. I trust you, Vlad. You will not hurt me. You need to feed, my Love. I will not let you starve. I want to see, to know you, in all ways.)

She held still against him, one hand to gently trace up and down his back, as she once more lifted her wrist to him, her expression filled with deep love, affection and trust for him. "I am not afraid...don't you be either. I love you. Forever."

Days fled into weeks, weeks into months. Time passed slowly in the Castle of her Beloved, and though they were together often, to Mina, it felt like there was never time enough. She had been there a whole six months and in this time, she had switched her sleeping arrangements to fit Vlads, up with the moon and down with the sun, for she never wanted to miss a moment with him. There were times, she stayed up for there were things she too, needed to do about the castle now. Now that Vlad was sure she had meant what she said about staying and had given her more freedom. She had her gardens to tend to, for there was nothing she loved more then working in the dirt, feeling the life all around her as she coaxed the flowers and plants back to life with a gentle touch and a knowing mind. If only coaxing the 'life' out of Vlad was as easy as with the plants. But that took time as well and he had made progress, they both had.

Then there was her painting, for though the darkness was beautiful with the castle and the moon in the background, she loved it even more to paint or sculpt in the light of the sun. She would spend hours out in the gardens, with a sketchbook, drawing whatever her keen eyes saw, or whatever flitted across her mind. She enjoyed the silent times spent resting in the sunlight, and at times, she felt Vlad watching her and she would turn to see him peeking out at her from where he stood in the shadows. She couldn't fully give up the sun...not yet anyway. But it did make her wonder, what it must be like. It was only natural, when one she loved couldn't walk in it anymore, no even look upon it without burning. She had tried it, living without the sun or its light and had made it almost a month before the pull to sit outside and enjoy its warmth called to her. Such wonderings it made her think of, to never feel this small bliss again. She was often, lost in thought, when it looked like she was drawing at times. Her mind ran a hundred miles a minuet at times.

Though they spent every moment they could together, they still seemed to be 'testing' each other. She was notorious for 'pushing' him at times, knowing that that was probably not the smartest thing to do, but knowing deep down that she loved him, trusted him and that is what gave her courage. It wasn't anything big, or major, but she had come to better understand him and his ways by 'testing' him, as he tested her. There were times, she swore he acted or talked a certain way to get a rise or reaction out of her. Sometimes, she swore he smiled or teased her, and she melted for he was at his most handsome when he smiled. He didn't do it enough, and she made it her 'mission' to see he did so. They had learned a lot from each other these last few months. Her memories had all but come back and they had spent many nights, sitting up together, just cuddling and talking. Remembering. They both needed it. He needed to remember the Man he was...is still, and she needed to remember herself and they both needed to remember way they fiercely, deeply, loved each other. It was slow going, and they had their moments where one or the other would 'push' a bit to much. Blowups were common in any relationship, but theirs was different, and yet, it seemed to make them stronger, once they made up. They learned each others tempers, and when to give and when to take. Though they had learned a lot about the other in these last few months, there was one thing Vlad still adamantly refused to do. He refused to 'taste' her...and that made her feel, slightly, rebuffed even though she knew the reason why. That was one barrier they had yet to cross. One she knew that once they had, and she proved to him that he wouldn't hurt her, things would flow more freely between them. She was patient. It would happen one day.

Today, she was curled up on the great sofa, a large tome of ancient history in her lap, reading. She had her memories back, but not of the history of their past and that is what she hungered for, wanted to learn. That as well as the language, for though she remembered it, she botched a few words up still when she spoke and though Vlad had been kind and was teaching her, he sometimes teased her which made her tease him back. Theirs was a relaxed, deeply loving relationship. It made her smile, to think of him, for though he had been busy as of late, she knew he would always return. So it was to the books she turned, while he was away. They opened up doors to another world that was hers as well...long ago.

It was true they had become closer these past months. Learning each other all over again, even though they knew each other so well. It was just things were different now, they had barriers they yet needed to cross. Mina was always the girl who never gave up and wasn't afraid to try something new if given the opportunity. Something he admired about her, she was bold and brave. He loved it. Though, he wasn't so reluctant to rush forward, he never was the type. In fact, their relationship balanced itself out perfectly.

But there was always going to be that anchor in him that wouldn't budge for anything. He needed time. Amusing now that time meant nothing for him but indeed it meant everything. He would never be able to move forward without it. To step forward into the light was only a fantasy he wished to become all too true for them. To watch her so happy under the sun, made him long for all that was living. All that was her.

He held the stem of the rose in his hand, twirling it around as he watched her plant each bulb and rearrange the gardens to her liking. She had an eye for beauty, the gardens becoming such a relevant pastime now in his life. Each day he found himself here, with her as she tended to all the species of plants.

A thought erupted just a second as she lightly pressed the dirt over the bulb. It was almost deja vue as he still watched her kneeling over the garden bed, hands dirty, dress tied tightly to her side as she hummed a very familiar tune.

"Ești o femeie foarte previzibil, știi asta, nu?" (You're a very predictable woman, you know that, right?) He had said walking up to her as he knelt down beside her, a rose in his hand as he handed it over to her, a charming smile as usual.

"Niciodată nu voi ști de ce fetele ca trandafiri, ei nu miros la fel de frumos ca se uita." (I will never know why girls like roses, they don't smell as beautiful as they look.) He chuckled as he teased, joining in to help her.

He stopped twirling the rose as his memories came back, lifting the rose to his nose as his eyes closed and the smell was bittersweet. Earthly, sweet, innocence, blooming love. All things he wished he knew that day. He would have spent the entire day in the sun with her if he could have. But he chose to forget the rest of this memory.

After all, roses bloom and the petals wilt. You can only savor a moment before it is gone.

It was strange, how when he would remember a memory, how at times, she could 'see' it as well, no matter where he was in the castle. She had been reading a rather long passage on the way of life in the 1400s when she heard his voice, gentle in her mind and her eyes had gotten that far away look to them as she saw the memory he remembered.

They had been in the gardens together, her working in the dirt and humming a tune that it gave her goosebumps now to hear, for it was the same tune she often hummed to herself when she was alone, or she did so subconsciously. In this memory, he had teased her, made her laugh with his words as she cast her eyes to his playfully.

"Previzibil? Pe mine? Cred că va trebui să încercați mai greu atunci. Trebuie să vă păstrați pe degetele de la picioare, prințul meu." (Predictable? Me? I guess I will have to try harder then. I need to keep you on your toes, My Prince.) She teased him, giving him a small but loving smile as he had joined her to work in the garden with her. She loved it that he seemed to enjoy it as well, for they both ended up dirty by the end of the day, and had planted quite a few lovely things together. She shook her head at him, in the vision, and chuckled once more.  
"Nu este vorba despre miros destul, preaiubiti. Îmi place trandafiri, trandafiri negri pentru simplul fapt că pentru mine, ele sunt un simbol al iubirii. Dragoste adâncă." ( It isn't about smelling pretty, Dearest. I love roses, black roses for the simple fact that to me, they are a symbol of love. Deep love.) She mused a moment, seeming to be thinking before she began again. "Tatăl meu a dat întotdeauna mama un trandafir negru pe brithday ei, și nu vă amintiți? Mi-ai dat o când am început curtează? Ea are un sens profund pentru mine. Pentru mine amintesc de dragostea pe care o împărtășesc, și întotdeauna va fi." (My father always gave my mother a black rose on her brithday, and don't you remember? You gave me one when we first started courting? It has deep meaning for me. For they remind me of the love we share, and always will.)

Where his memory seemed to fade off into nothingness, as if he had simply stopped it, hers went on a ways as she sat there, watching. They had finished up for the day and he had taken her in his arms and gently kissed her, marveling at the work they had done together. Each casting an eye about the garden and wondering how beautiful it all would be once things started to bloom. Just enjoying the moment together. Why would he stop the memory? Why not enjoy it, that sight of them when they were younger? It was only when the memory faded from her mind and she blinked did it come to her. The Sun, the meaning it had for him. That she could enjoy it and he could not. It made her eyes furrow slightly. An intense sadness filled her and this was the reason he refused to see more. She understood now.

Standing, she went to stand by the nearest window, her mind in a whirl, her eyes slightly furrowed. She stopped just in the shadow of the curtains, staring at the sunlight that shown through just a hands reach away. Lifting a hand, she slowly let it rise till it was bathed in the sunlight. Her head tilted as her thoughts took off, feeling how warm the sun felt against her hand, how her hand looked paler in the light then it did in the dark. What must it be like? To never be able to do this simple action? She wiggled her fingers and watched the smaller shadows she cast. How hard it must be for him, to know that this simple action would cause immense pain. It wasn't fair. Perhaps...perhaps there was some way...She shook her head. Such thoughts were for dreamers and fools, but then, wasn't she such a dreamer? Lowering her hand till it came to rest back beside her, she was suddenly upset. The sun. It kept them apart even though they were so close. Giving a soft snarl of derision, she took hold of the curtains and pulled them closed till the room was bathed in subtle darkness. So many thoughts she felt, cast aside. There HAD to be a way, but she wouldn't voice it to him just yet. He might not like what she was thinking of. He had been quite adamant about feeding from her, so there was a good chance he would "lose" it if she asked what it would take for her to be like him. Still, those were the thoughts that plagued her day in, day out. As well as others that might help him to walk in the sun. Such things were best thought of by a scientist and she was a simple medical student/Millers Daughter.

Giving a soft snort, she turned and went back to pick up the book to continue reading. If Vlad sought her out, he would find the room dark enough for him to enter, she had seen to that. Still, even though she read, she could not silence her thoughts, as hard as she tried.

He had left shortly after the memory they had shared. Wandering through the halls once again, like always. He knew the Castles secrets by now as he stopped to open a passageway behind a large picture, stepping through as he made his way towards the library, a short cut. Not only was he drawn to her scent, but the connection they shared.

He honestly couldn't even explain something like this, he just knew and she knew. Were they always so drawn together like this? Perhaps. When he was alive, he predicted where she could have gone.

Stepping into the library, he moved the bookshelf back, the slight click echoed throughout the library as he silently stalked through the columns of books. Finding her in lounge area, reading.

"Mina, you read this book already, have you not?" Questioning her choices knowing the story well in this one as he knew she did as well. The book was about the life of a young woman. Fictional yet so realistic, the emotions the author wrote about this particular character left him always with many thoughts and wanting to know this character. A woman who never gave up no matter her many hardships and strife. Typical happy ending yet he craved it more and more.

"Ah, but it is one I do enjoy. Perhaps I find this particular ending enthralling yet saddened. One I wish that the story never ended so I could always live another life through her eyes but alas, we must always return to reality." Taking a seat opposite her as he studied her.

She heard the soft click a few feet behind her and a small smile crossed her face as she continued to read. But she was very aware of his presence. She knew he was near every time. It was their bond, that she had ceased trying to make heads or tails of. It simply was. He knew where she was at all times, and she always knew when he was near. Simple really.

Tearing her eyes from the written words, she met his sea grey eyes and gave him a gentle smile. "Indeed. I know this story by heart, but it is one of my favorites. I guess, I just feel the pull of the woman this story is about. So many similarities, and yet so different." In fact, with the memories that had came back to her over the past few weeks, she knew that she had been...was a lot stronger then she gave herself credit for. She had never backed down from a fight, not now, not then and had gone toe to toe with one of the most influential people of their time at one point, went so far as to claim his heart with her wild and un-tameable ways. She had taken the small steps, to overcome her breeding that her father had instilled in her in this life, to become who she knew she was in her past life.

It hadn't been easy. For ladies of breeding ought not to want to run about, or be so curious as she was. All her life, it felt like she was being smothered. Charms school, elegance classes, training to be a lady when she wanted so much more! Oh how she had her father had fought when she put her foot down and told him she wanted to go to medical school! He wanted her to settle down, to marry well and she wanted none of it, not yet anyway. There was so much to see, to do! Here, in this castle, she might have locked herself within its walls, but every day was something new to see, or to learn. Every day was an adventure, and here, she felt none of the scorn she had drawn from her 'rebellious' actions. Here she was free to be herself, to wander the castle at will, to test herself with all the books she could read, to play or relax in the gardens. She didn't see herself as locked up here as she had in her world with her family. Strange, she felt much freer here then anywhere else, and Vlad seemed to encourage her rather then berate her for her wild ways that showed itself in sporadic bursts from time to time.

She tilted her head slightly as she gazed at him, curious as to his words. "Why is a happy ending sad?" She asked, gently. Sometimes the way he said things made her confused. One moment she thought she understood him, and then he would say or do something that would make her wonder again. "Not all stories have to have a ending." She said with conviction as she studied him as he studied her. What was it he was looking for, she wondered? "Our story doesn't, that is for sure." She cast him a small smile, her eyes lit up in the semi-darkness as she gazed upon him.

"Yet all stories come to an end. Yes? Hm, I would like to think of ours as more of an adventure, an open book that has yet to cease our existence. Happy ending? I would want nothing more. Just like the woman in that book. Her entire life written and finished in a couple hours of reading. I'd like to believe that those who read our story, keep flipping through the pages for eternity."

Vlad let his thoughts out for a moment, something he only did occasionally when the opportunity was open to him. Though, with Mina, he was always open with her, finding that she always welcomed his point of view as he did hers. Rarely did they argue, but had many deeper conversations than most would dare to share. Speaking so freely like they did would be considered blasphemy in their days but they loved it.

"Spune-mi ce te gândești, dragostea mea." (Tell me what you're thinking, my love.) He says a little more slowly, knowing that she understands well but sometimes her tongue forgets her old language. He honestly found it amusing, 'cute' in a way.

His stormy orbs capturing hers as he's getting better at controlling the way he stares at her. Learning to mute the sound of her blood in her veins as her heart pumps to an erotic lure. Tongue pressing against his sharp fang as he clenched his jaw. There was nothing more that he wanted than to lick every curve of her body, taste the sweetness of her skin and savor the crimson liquid that will flow with the tip of his fang.

Breathing. In. Out. Repetition, he learned to breath like a mortal. Listening to hers made his erratic sometimes but he controlled it so well. What a perfect actor he had become as he just sat there appearing normal when in reality he was nothing more than a predator, staring at it's prey. Yet, it was more than that, she was never his intention to hurt at all, he couldn't. He just wanted to love all that she was, her soul, her heart, her body. He felt so complete with her.

" A happy ending is what we both wish for, but who says our story has to end at all?" She carefully worded her words, all but sidestepping what she truly meant. She enjoyed it that they could discuss the things they did together, but she had yet to venture to that unknown territory where she would dare suggest a thing. It wasn't fear that held her tongue, more like uncertainty. She had learned his moods and though he seemed 'human' more and more frequently now, she had to always remember, he wasn't.

He might seek to hide his thoughts from her, by changing the way he looked at her. She had noticed that right at the first, since she had offered to feed him when he had need. Instead of that intense gaze that had often made her heart trip over itself, he gazed at her now with more not detached look, but not as...passionate. Which made her want to scowl and stare at him in the way he used to look at her. She poked and 'pushed' him in subtle ways. When he would turn his gaze upon her, she would stare boldly back at him with such intense heat that she could see it took him a moment to compose himself. She would on purposely lean closer to him when they talked, as he sought to keep a small distance between them. Acting as if she didn't realize what she was doing. Her soft hands, turning calloused from working outside, would give him quick gentle touches as they talked as well, her eyes lighting up playfully each time she did so. That was normal for her anyway, as she was very expressive with not just her words but her hands as well. She just overdid it whenever he was around. Knowing that her touch inflamed him!

She knew he hungered for her, more her body and heart then her blood but he sought to hide it from her and that made her want to push him, to let him know that yes "I KNOW" with each of her actions. Her eyes swiftly took in his form as she tilted her head to hear his question. He was doing it again. She could see the way he clenched his jaw, could almost see his tongue pierce the teeth she knew were fangs more often now since he had yet to feed...from her at least. She noted the way his shoulders seemed to go up and down as he breathed. It called a swift smirk on her lips before she concealed it. He was trying so hard for her, and she loved him for it, but changing things, when she knew he was doing it annoyed her. She was surprised at how much it annoyed her. But how to put that into words.

She laid the book down beside her and scooted closer to the edge of the chair, closer to him. Her smile predatory as well, letting him see the Hunter within her as she on purposely placed herself well within arms reach of him. She was growing tired of this. Of him distancing himself from her at times, so she purposely set out to pester him.  
"Cum pot să-ți spun ce mă gândesc, Iubiților, când nu mai sunt eu sigur." ( How can I tell you what I am thinking, Beloved, when I am not sure myself?) She paused and caught his eye, staring into those dark pools as if she would drown in them. Perhaps she should explain her thoughts, or at least try. Either he would understand why she thought such things, or he would 'explode'. either way...she always wanted to be honest with him.

"Am fost cea mai mare parte gândit la tine azi." ( I was mostly thinking about you today.) She began. "Soarele fiind la cel mai înalt, mi-am gândit. Știu cum se pare încă ne ține în afară, chiar dacă nu am fost niciodată mai aproape ... si nu am putut să mă gândesc ..." (The sun being at its highest, got me to thinking. I know how it seems to still keep us apart, even though we have never been closer...and I could not help thinking...) She paused and leaned closer, laying one of her hands lightly over his, "De ce ar trebui să ne lăsa să ne despartă? Trebuie să existe o cale. Pentru fiecare să meargă din nou în lumina ei ... sau ... pentru mine să fiu ca tine ..." ( Why should we let it separate us? There has to be a way. For either you to walk once more in its light...or...for me to be like you...) *she said that last part in a rush, almost hoping he wouldn't catch her meaning. Almost.

"Nu știi ce-mi ceri!" (You don't know what you ask of me!) His voice was elevated, anger hidden in it's echo as his gaze shifted away from her once again, almost ashamed that he had spoke to her in such a way but he told her once before he couldn't bare to think about that subject yet. To become like him, was to become a monster. Mina was no monster.

"Forgive me. I see what you desire yet it is something that can not be." Lifting a hand, he stroked her cheek, knowing that he couldn't give her what she truly wanted. Not yet anyways. She needed more time. She wasn't ready. He wasn't ready.

Why was it becoming harder to resist her? Fingers tangling through the loose strands of her hair as he brushed through them. The tender moments only acknowledging the caring side of him. But there was something deeper, it lingered on the edge; waiting.

"Just one drop and I'll give you, eternity." A voice so cold it held no more remorse for the living as his thoughts shifted. This time, he was looking upon a field of corpses. His beastly form reaching out to caress the only breathing soul left.

"Ce ai devenit fratele meu?" (What have you become, my brother?")

"You're Savior."

He blinked, caressing her hair one more time as he peered into her eyes, "Memories never seem to cease, even when we try to hide them. They turn up in our weakest hours."

Whether he cared to elaborate more, he was lost again. She had triggered his memory of the first one he had changed to become like him. Over time, he had become easier but never had he changed anyone who was so willing. Especially the one who held his heart.

She expected his anger, and tried not to answer it in kind. "Atunci explica-mi?" (Then explain it to me?) She said gently as she could. She didn't want to push him, or hurt him but this was something they had to talk about. One way or the other, they would be together. Thinking otherwise, made her feel sick. They were bonded, more ways then one and being separated from him made her feel ill.

She knew, in a sense, what she asked for...or thought she did. If he could not walk in the sun with her, she wanted to be with him forever, and the only way she saw was to become like him. "Why can it not be, Vlad?" She asked gently. "In time, whether by disease or accident, we will be parted. You can't protect me from everything. The only way for us to be together, is to change me." He had asked her thoughts, and now she voiced them. She wasn't trying to force him into anything, nor demand that he do so, but was trying to explain to him, her thoughts. Gently as she could, for she knew inside that they had not reached that point yet. She wasn't ready to say goodbye to the sun just yet, and he wasn't ready to accept that she wanted to be like him. but they still had to talk about it. For it was a fact that worried her. He was ageless...while each day, she grew one more day older. "What will happen when I am old? Grey? One day, the heart you love so much will cease it's beatings. Death will reclaim me once more and there may not be another chance to be together again." She paused in her thoughts and stood, walking over to the curtains and pulling them aside just enough to place her hand in the tiny beam of sunlight that appeared through the sheets. It wasn't enough to cast over Vlad, but it was enough to prove her point. "This is what I mean, Beloved. This...this doesn't hurt me, and yet it burns you. How is this fair?" She dropped the curtain and came back to sit near him once more. "I want more for you, Love...more for me too. Why should we be separated, when we are so close?"

She looked away, noting the feeling of his fingers in her hair and nuzzled into his touch. She heard the coldness of his voice and knew memory had taken him once more. The man he had changed had been like his brother. A solider in arms, one he had changed and one he had destroyed. She 'saw' it as he saw it. It gave her more insight into his life, with each memory he shared with her, whether he meant to or not. She turned and embraced him, laying her forehead lightly against his as her hand came to play with the ends of his hair as he held her gently. "Nothing need happen now, just know that I am willing." Her words were soft, yet passion filled. "You are my life now, Vladimir. I have no desire to be without you, ever ever again." She sighed and pulled back to lightly kiss his forehead. "Memories are there so we do not forget our past. There is nothing weak about remembering. Why do you try to hide them from me?" She let her hand trace from the back of his neck, to his cheek slowly, tenderly. "I am stronger then I look, as are you. There isn't anything we can't do...together. We are stronger, together. Always."


	4. Chapter 4

Vlad caressed her soft skin, smoothing his fingertips over every womanly curve of her body as they laid together that night. He knew she held some irritation towards his decisions that they discussed just hours previously. He had strayed from the topic though as it brought up many memories he could not bare again as he turned silent. Telling his beautiful Mina that they shall continue again when they had rested but yet, they lay there. Unable to even close eyes as he devoured every minute with her, the sensations of every touch and taste of her skin as he kissed and suckled trails along her body.

The fire from the large hearth casting a warm and sensuous ambience around the room. Her lips he claimed in one quickened deep kiss, invading her warm crevice with his wet tongue. Strong arms wrapping around her body as if protecting her from any dangers afoot.

Tonight, it was the Blood Moon. The haunting cries of the creatures could be heard throughout the Castle. All lusting for blood. His Brides calling to him as they wanted to devour they're Dark Prince with their lips. But Vlad held onto his only lover; his beautiful Miss Mina.

"Do not listen to those who are damned, listen only to me. Listen to my breathing as I breath for you, the beat of my heart as it only beats in tune with yours. I live for you only."

Whispers of passion bloomed as he seduced her in the night. Each minute burned as they only just begun their foreplay. Fists gripping bedsheets then hair. Hips grinding in sync before it became too much, a tightness beginning to hurt. A race to strip off clothing before the hour ended as they tossed each other between the sheets.

He suckled between her thighs, lapping up every drop of her elixir of life. The onslaught of a deeper joy inside as the crimson flow springs from her flower fountain captivating and nourishing him. Sating a part of his hunger as well as emanating his skin to a youthful glow. His fangs had grown as the color of his eyes reflected like the blood moon.

Mina gave a soft sigh as the touched Vlad gave her made her body respond to his in a way that told them both that she was forever his. They lay there, curled together upon the bed they shared, and though the caresses and touches made her gasp soft gasps of pleasure, she was still slightly annoyed with him. Her attempts to draw him into a conversation that held some importance to her, to them both had been rebuffed no matter which line of conversing she had taken. He didn't seem to want to talk about it, and that made it all the more a topic she thought they should. His refusal made her stubborn. It was one of the many things she remembered about their shared past. She never backed down, and she would get him to talk about it sooner or later.

the rest he spoke of, never happened, for as they laid there, tangled in each other, he had enticed her with gentle kisses that made her tingle deep inside and tremble in his embrace. Maybe it was the fire whose heat slowly invaded her body and mind, or it was Vlad himself, when he took her into his strong arms and kissed her with such demand, but she felt the fires inside her stir once more as she gave him the entrance he sought. Her arms tightened around his frame, holding him closer to her as fingers threaded and tangled in his raven locks, her tongue sliding along his own like a serpent, tasting him. Why was it, on the nights, the nights of the blood moons did she get what she so wanted from him? Not that he wasn't attentive all the time, but more often it seemed he had held her at a distance as his hunger increased, and only on the nights when the moon was covered with red, did he allow himself to be what he was with her, to give her what she so sought all the time. His love, untempered with restraint.

Was he afraid he would break her? Would harm her if he loved her like he loved her now? Did he not see the joy in her eyes when he touched and caressed her? Did he not hear the bliss and ecstasy he made her feel when a moan or gasp slipped out at his kisses? Did he not hear her heart beat so fast she was sure it would burst with the love she felt for him? He sought to seduce her, but he had to know that whenever he had need, or desired her, she would be ready for him. He had only to kiss her to set her heart racing, to look at her in that way he first had before she offered him his blood and she would move Heaven and Hell for him. She was his, utterly and completely. He had to know and believe that. He had to!

His words made her gasp, for he spoke with such passion that made the rest of the world disappear. She heard the howlings of the wolves, heard the soft calls of the Brides and all that disappeared as he loved her, and she loved him in return. Nothing else mattered. "Eu văd doar tu, Vlad. Am auzit numai tu, dorința și iubi numai tu. Altceva nu contează. Tu ești viața mea, dragostea mea, inima mea bate. Eu te iubesc ... mai mult de viață." ( I see only you, Vlad. I hear only you, desire and love only you. Nothing else matters. You are my life, my love, my hearts beat. I love you...more then life.)

Pleasure wafted over her as she trailed kisses where she could as he sought to please and torment her with his kisses and touches. her hands trailed down his back, nails digging into pale skin, pushing him, asking for more when she felt that he held back. Moans echoed around them as their hips undulated against the other, pulling from her the sweetest sounds as she arched against him. Clothes went flying, in a torrent of colors and she had only a moment to pause to remember...her moon time. That thought flashed through her so fast, but was quickly cast aside as his lips devoured her. Normally, she wouldn't even have considered of engaging in such a loving act while she bled, for it made her, this womans curse, feel dirty. Yet, he didn't seem to mind, and he loved her slowly, making her feel beautiful each time he touched or kissed her. She only murmured a soft groan of pleasure and shock, attempting to tell him "no", when he settled in between her thighs and she felt him suckle and tease her in a way she had never felt before; but that idea of stopping him because she felt it icky vanished instantly with the way he made her feel.

Throwing back her head, and fists tightened in the sheets, she called out to him, knowing he fed as well as pleasured her. Her mind had a moment to hint that if he fed this way, why not the other way, before all thoughts ceased as she struggled not to arch into his awaiting mouth and tongue. She felt a warmth return to him, and his skin lost its pallor as she watched, her teeth grit in a kind of snarl as she moaned and cried out for him. Her body burned hotly in ecstasy, he knew just how to touch her to make her feel everything!

A fiery passion as hot as the very fire itself burning in the room never seemed to cease in the hours that they made love. Beneath the Blood Moon under a veiled canopy that twinkled like the night sky they bred. Moaning became deeper as Vlad penetrated her very being, becoming as close as they could possibly.

Treading carefully as he leaned down to latch onto her perky breast, his fangs tickling the soft skin as they barely scrapped the surface. The taste of blood still settling on his taste buds as he flicked his tongue out wetting her sensitive nips.

"Let them burn." His slender fingers pointed to a large lumpy knapsack as the image of a seemingly human little Aleera came into view. She was afraid, her hair a mess as blood was splattered across her face and torn dress. Holding onto a torch, she stepped forward, lowering the torch towards the knapsack as she let it catch fire. Before long, a child's cry sounded before it faded slowly. Aleera's face of horror as she ran away from him. The monster's laugh ensued as the image faded as well.

Vlad realized his fangs had sunk lightly into Mina's flesh, the taste of her blood filling his mouth as he lifted his head, the rush making his head swirl as his vision pulsed and all he could see was her veins. He had only punctured her skin just enough to let a drop of blood ooze from her flesh. His hand moving over the wound as he turned his head away closing his eyes.

"How can you love a monster?" His voice different as he fought a battle within himself, the deep despair of his heart could be heard as he clenched his jaw hard, biting his own tongue in the process as he controlled the beast from within from truly changing his form. When he turned to look at her, his eyes held a blackness like no other. A void. No soul, empty. Nothing could be seen alive in his eyes.

"You ask of me the impossible. Fear is always the inevitable. Can you truly become the wicked?" She had but only a taste of what he was and what she could possibly become. Is wasn't only about dying. It was about losing all that she loved, including her soul. Did she even realize this? He wanted nothing more than for her to join him eternal in this undead world but he knew she wasn't ready just yet nor was he. He felt alive around her; felt warmth. He could feel her heartbeat, her lungs. She was a Goddess in his eyes only. How could she want to give that all up so easily? Love was blind yet he lived only for it. He lived for her.

Time ceased all meaning as they made love. Bodies undulating like beasts as they tossed and turned each other about upon the bed, hands turned to claws on both sides as they each sought to hold the other close as hips moved in tandem, pulling cries and moans that echoed around them. She loved it! When he gasped or groaned, it fueled her passion, to please, to love him more. Give everything she had to him. The way he looked at her made her tremble as fingers raked his hair, scratched at his back. Theirs was a deep, passionate love. One she would be happy to drown in over and over if he would let her.

She gave a soft, raspy gasp as he latched onto her breast, feeling the sharpness of his fangs against her sensitive skin that caused goosebumps to rise in a delight she had never felt before. He was so careful, and yet, she did not shy away from him but held him still closer, with a gentle hand at the back of his neck. Fingers lightly trailing down his spine as she watched him, her biting her lower lip as bliss wafted through her.

The memory took her by surprise. The horror upon Aleeras face called her up, held her captive. No! She wanted to shout. That isn't him! It isn't! No, go away, I won't believe it! But she watched the small bit of memory play out as it did for him, and she had a better understanding, at least a small part, as to why he wouldn't feed from her. But he had control, she proved it, time and again when they were together. He had proved it by his earlier actions. All thoughts ceased as the sharp flicker of pain raced through her body. His fangs had nicked her, but only just. Brief measure of pain and it was over. It didn't hurt that badly. But that small action, he seemed to chastise himself over. His touch gentle as he closed his eyes and turned from her, from the sight of the reddness that appeared upon her chest and under his touch.

"You are not a monster, Vlad." She said with such conviction that it would make even the most sinful of people believe again. "A monster can not love. A monster has no concept of what love even is." She raised a hand and turned his face back to hers as he moved to glance at her once more. She saw the blackness, the emptiness of his eyes, and stared right back. Unmoved and unafraid of what he could become. She felt his struggle, to hold onto his appearance as the man she knew, but she knew that inside, he was also of the Dark and she accepted that, had accepted that. "And you do...you know what love is for I feel it every time you touch me, taste it in your kisses, see it in your eyes even now. Your eyes may be empty, but your heart isn't, and I fear nothing about you."

She understood more now more then ever, that he feared about her soul. He thought he had none. But that was ridiculous! He didn't know the first thing about his soul. She knew he had one, even if he didn't think so. She saw the Light within him every time they were together, heard the remainders of it in his voice, in his laugh, felt it in the way he held her. Evil can not love. Evil doesn't understand what love is, can not even begin to grasp its concept...and he DID! "You are not wicked, Beloved." She said softly, tenderly as she gazed into those so dark pools. "Neither wicked or evil. Lost...maybe, Alone for so long..but never wicked." She raised her hand again to cup the side of his face tenderly, neither shying from him nor pulling back. "Do not worry for my soul...everything I am, I have, is yours. Always."

She let her fingertips lightly trail across his mouth, fingering his plump, warm lips and daring to touch lightly the elongated fangs before moving said hand behind his neck. "I love you...Forever." She leaned up, and tenderly, lovingly kissed him. Fangs, dark eyes and all, she loved him. Loved ALL of him!

"Nu contează cât de departe am plutit în derivă, ai întotdeauna par să mă trage înapoi. Îmi place tot ceea ce ești. Nu am încetat niciodată să te iubesc din momentul în care ne-am schimbat primele cuvinte. frumoasa mea Mina. Tu ești inima mea, sufletul și existența în această lume." (No matter how far I've drifted, you always seem to pull me back. I love everything that you are. I never stopped loving you from the moment we first exchanged words. My beautiful Mina. You're my heart, soul and existence in this dreadful world.) Words said deep within his heart as she meant the world to him. He would always cross oceans of time to find her.

The soothing sound of her voice had always called to him, brought him back. The color in his orbs returning as he lowered himself and kissed her lovingly reaching around her smaller frame as he rolled them over so she was looking down to him.

A genuine smile returning back to his lips as he reached up to cup her cheek, "You are my light." His hand lowering as it slid across her body, between her breasts and down her waist, settling upon her thigh as he squeezed it lovingly.

He knew that he would have to face this fear sometime with her. They had to cross the bridge one day, he knew this. But for now, he wanted to savor every waking moment with her until he knew for sure, they were both ready. That were both willing to sacrifice the things they enjoyed to be with each other for eternity. This was their story, this was their beginning.

His words touched her and she rejoiced in the fact that he seemed to believe her. She felt the fire deep inside her flare up once more at his soft, tender words of love. She loved him with a passion that rivaled even the stars, that defied all words and to feel his deep love in return, made her glow as she held him tighter against her.

"Tu esti viata mea. As face orice pentru tine. Pentru a vedea zâmbești. Pentru a vă păstra în siguranță și pentru a vă anunța cât de profund ești iubit. Tu ești totul pentru mine. Tot ceea ce sunt, este a ta. Inima mea, sufletul meu, Lumina mea, viața mea. Pentru totdeauna." ( You are my life. I would do anything, for you. To see you smile. To keep you safe and to let you know just how deeply you are loved. You are my everything. All that I am, is yours. My heart, My soul, My Light, My life. Forever.) She smiled tenderly up at him, noting his eyes lost their reddish tint and returned to the sea grey she loved so much, and when he kissed her, her heart soared once more.

As he moved them, so now she rested above him, she got that devilishly wicked look that made her eyes spark and crackle with her fire. She nuzzled into his caress, her smile bright before she bit her lip as his hand glided slowly down her form. She found her back arching slightly at his caresses at her breasts and downward, as if seeking his touch. Oh how she desired him! How he inflamed her! She was suddenly filled with such desire that she could barely contain it. How she longed to hear HIM cry out for her, to hear his ragged breathing coming in great gasps as she loved him, to see his eyes widen in both surprise and love as she took the time to learn what pleased him above all else. She was in just a position to do it too and gave a small, playful growl as she lowered her lips to his, and kissed him deeply, her hands entwining his own to lower gently onto the pillows under his head. Would he allow her? That was the true question, was it not?

"Nu te mișca, Preaiubitul. Acum, este rândul meu!" ( Do not move, Beloved. Now, it is my turn!)  
He had loved her many times, made her feel so alive and loved in his embrace but now she was the one who sought to make him feel such things. She wondered where this boldness came from but cast it aside as she began the slow, teasing assault upon his body with her lips and tongue. her hands slowly releasing his, testing if he would stay still as she had 'ordered'. What fire she played with now! How it delighted her!

He held onto her waist, moving slowly with her when the words she uttered surprised him as he halted his movements, his eyes searching as they studied her this time. What was his little fox up to now as her words seemed to dance with fire. An authority in her voice that made him perk up yet be obedient to his Queen.

"Ultima ați comandat de mine, am fost lăsat în genunchi înaintea ta. Curios acum ..." (The last you ordered of me, I was left kneeling before you. Curious now...) Vlad always held a dominance when it came to the love making. He liked doing what he wanted and loved to please first. The curiosity left him a bit baffled as Mina was always testing in more ways than one, something that kept him on his toes and left him wanting more.

The last she ordered him around was like a night like this. They were young and in love, Vlad never let her out of his sight as they made love with each moment they had. Every where they went, they would stowaway and rip at each others bodies like animals. It may have been out of sight but never out of ear shot of others.

She had been such a fox that night, taking over him like he was nothing. A slave yet she treated him with such care. Trust. They always had trust between them. He remembered how hot and steamy it was for her to become this little demanding thing that left him begging. Such a forbidden bliss. Oh, Miss Mina, you do have a devil inside of you. He loved it secretly.

She glanced up at him, with a look that could melt steel, smolder iron and melt even the iciest of hearts. She may not have fangs as he did, but you would swear she did with that look , that looked so wickedly devious and yet so innocent at the same time. Such a conundrum she was at times, and she loved it when she through him 'off balance'. He had stopped his movements and appeared to let her have her way...and have her way she would!

She too, remembered how it was with them, when they were younger. How though it was forbidden, by both society and his family, that they would steal moments together, making love like animals each time they got. She hungered for him whenever they were apart and when he had not listened to reason and instead pursued her even with all the reasons she had cast at him for him not to, she had become his totally then. It was a secret they had to take care with for if they were found out, the repercussions would be disastrous.

It was not a slave she sought to make of him when she touched in places she remembered he adored, nor a servant as she called out moan after moan from those luscious lips, fangs bared at times as she used her tongue against him, her own teeth leaving tiny imprints upon his pale skin. If ever he asked her to stop, she would do so. She knew he was the more dominate one of the two of them and she loved that about him, but at times, she in turn, loved to watch him come undone under her tender, loving attentions. It filled her with such bliss, made her body heat up in a way that only he could sate.

Hands roamed the muscles of his stomach, followed by lips that seared a hot trail down his abs, lower still as she let nails turned claws to grip at his hips and trail down the length of his thighs. Kissing, tasting every inch of him but where he wanted it most. That, she would save till he was left gasping, left moaning for her, as she drank his pleasure down! "Te iubesc, Draga mea mea. Te iubesc atat de mult!" ( I love you, my Dear One. I love you so much!) She whispered over and over again, worshiping him as he deserved, putting ever inch of her self and love behind each caress, each action so that he would drown in her love and adoration...and all the while, she drank his pleasure down, for to please him, pleased her!

He let her lavish in her own desires and do as she pleased with him. Each touch better than the last as it left him groaning out. Teasing his body as he felt the fires getting poke at yet she did not touch the very source of it. It drove him crazy yet he was obedient. He dared not stir the pot until she had her fill.

Sucking in his bottom lip after he let out a long deep moan as she clawed at his skin. He wanted to take over as his cock twitched in delight, leaking out it's sheer excitement, waiting to be stroked.

"Regina mea, vreau să simt buzele tale fierbinți libidinos suge departe la mine. Oh, cum mă face nebun cu asta doresc. Nu, trebuie să te simți. Fiecare parte a corpului tau. Eu sunt a ta ca tine sunt ale mele." (My Queen, I want to feel your hot lecherous lips sucking away at me. Oh, how you make me insane with this wanting. No, need to feel you. Every part of your body. I am yours as you are mine.) He said with such a passion in his voice as it rolled off his tongue smoothly like running waters.

Should he move without her consent, no. He must obey no matter how much he was left with begging. Yes, he was beginning to come undone, begging to feel the release he so much needed. He wanted to become the very animal and fuck her insides. How can she make him feel such a way, her jaded orbs only drawing him into her very being. His Queen had earned her rightful place, she was the only woman he would love forever and eternity.

Delight turned her skin to a soft pink as the flame inside her roared out of control, Growls were uttered at each of the sounds he made, soft to his loud. She devoured him in every sense of the word. Her touch, her kisses, her nips left each mark upon his skin and surely in his soul that she felt emboldened. She wanted him, needed him as her body cried out for his and yet she still sought to give more then she ever had before.

The times in the past had been sporadic at best, but it didn't make them less loving, but now, that she had him under her and in her embrace, she showed him exactly how she felt for him, and was left gasping in the sheer pleasure of his desire and love for her in return. Hearing his words, uttered in such breathless passion would have stopped her heart with ecstasy had he been the one in 'charge' but it instead sent her into another dimension and made her even more bolder then before. His need evident, did she lower her mouth upon him. Not the lips he might have sought but another kind altogether. She paid no mind to anything else, except the sounds he made as she moved upon him, twirled her tongue almost expertly against him.

It lasted only a moment, for her desire was as great as his as she released him and kissed back up his body in another firey trail, till she hovered over him, so close, so teasingly close. "Puteți muta acum, Preaiubitul." (You may move now Beloved.) That small phrase said so much as she once more lowered herself against him, taking him deep inside of herself with a low, lusty snarl, half pleasure, and half animal as she waited to see how he would react.

"Say no more." Voice uttered in sheer delight as it was a filled with such a demand as he instantly took over. A force that shredded time itself and encased her very being. A supernatural awakening as he lifted their bodies and pushed her buttocks against the wall. Gripping her wrists as he held them above her head as his knee slammed against the wall, pinning her leg open as he held her high up like a display that he treasured the most.

Nothing compares to her hands, nothing like the jade jewels of her eyes. His body is filled with her for days and days. She is the mirror of the night. The violent flash of lightning when the storm arises. The dampness of the earth after the rains. Nothing compares to how much he desired her. She was his savior and half of his soul. A completeness that no other could fulfill.

He shoved inside, a gasp filling the air around them as the heat built a shroud around them of burning passions and carnal bliss. Thrust. Again and again he pounded deeply within her hollowing her out. Harder. Faster. Moans only coming shorter in gasps but echoed loudly all the same. Sweat trickled and placed upon them a beautiful sheen in the night.

With much care still, nips he placed on her shoulders, marking her delicate skin. Without pulling out, he ordered her, "Turn around." Helping her as gravity meant nothing to her anymore as he hoisted her ass up, taking her from behind like a true animal. He moved around, finding her sweet spot before he gave into the devils speed and fucked her.

Left breathless by the sheer force by which he took control once more, she was left gasping at his strength, at the power he had to hold her so close and yet so forcefully. It made her insides clench around his length, quiver in his embrace as she rested against the wall and in his arms.

THIS! This is what she had wanted, had desired from him. Long nights of yearning for him, wanting him to let go as he had once did and not to treat her as if she were something breakable. The way he touched her, sent chills through her, his eyes usually a sea grey were a deep cerulean blue when enticed and she fell into them as she braced herself against him. He filled her, in a way no one else had before or sense. He was her heart, the half of her soul, his very being gave her purpose and he made her feel loved and truly complete.

She threw her head back and moaned as he entered her, rutted her into the wall behind her. The course stone scraped her back and bit into her skin but the small pain it caused only added to her pleasure which she was heady with. Again and again, she called out to him, taking all he gave and giving all she could as well as they moved like one being. Toes curled against his legs where he held her, raven hair stuck to her face, sheened in the light with sweat as they moved against the other.

As he nipped at her gently, still holding her tightly against him and the wall, she gave him a puzzled look at his request. How was she to do such a thing? With his help, she was planted, face first into the wall at her back, and with fingers turned to claws, she growled loudly, as he found her center once more. Growls turned to moans turned to screams of ecstasy as she felt him let go and rut her like an animal, the way they both craved. "VLAD! VLAD! Iubirea mea! Viata mea! Da! Iubește-mă, dracu 'Me! Fa-ma al tau! Te iubesc! TE IUBESC!" ( My Love! My Life! Yes! Love me, Fuck Me! Make me yours! I love you! I LOVE YOU!)

She screamed out with a lingering breath as the world went spinning into a vibrant of many colors as she felt her body convulse around him, against him as warmth gushed over them both as she found her release, once, twice, three times in rapid succession in his arms and against him. Time lost all meaning as she floated into the clouds, as she lost her senses completely for all of 5 minuets, her breath coming in great gasps as she sought to hold on to that shred of light and not pass out by the sheer force of the bliss she felt and shared with him! Gods be good, he was wonderful! Everything about him, made her love him all that much more!

Pleasure came in rapid laps as they finally reached it's breaking point. Once again, his hot seed filling her womb as he rode out the last of his orgasm. Not once did he ever waste his semen when they were together. He bred her. He wanted to create life within her once more. It was one thing that hindered both of them, they never had the chance to conceive a child. One grew, but never was birthed into this world. He regretted this.

He pulled her against him, wrapping his arms around her as he lowered them back to the comforts of the bed. He dared not let go as he kissed her lips, whispering to her that he loved her as she had repeatedly said unto him.

"Catch your breath, my love. I've only just begun." A twinkle in his eye as he gazed to her. The one thing that was so glorious about the dead, he could last all night if he wanted too no matter how many times he was to come.

She was like putty in his hands, as he cuddled her against him, moving them back to lay upon the bed. She gave a soft laugh and lifted a hand to caress his cheek as she gasped softly for air "The things you say, Beloved." She said with a grin of her own as she pulled back from his kiss to breathe, feeling the warmth within her flare as he whispered at how much he loved her in return.

As they lay there, tangled once more in each other, she let her thoughts drift a bit and she was able to 'touch' parts of his thoughts as well, like a shared memory but vague. She found one of her hands went to rest against her stomach as a small half saddened smile crossed her face. How many times had they been together? How many more would they love each other? Was it possible? Could he, one dead, create life? She remembered that part of her and it in turn called up memories of her own...all her own.

It had been just that, a child conceived that had been their downfall. That and the action against the Order which they took to be treason. It made no sense to her then, how a child born of her and Vlads love could be something so terrible. They were married by that point, you would think any slight against them would have been silenced by then. But no, hate harbors no time and revenge was a deadly game. She remembered the child they had made together, the one that had died with its mother many years upon years ago. She felt it, the burning inside her as she lay there in her Beloveds arms, once more as a slow tear escaped her eyes before she had a chance to recall them. That was the past, this was the now and nothing would take from them again. Turning her head, to gaze back up at the one she loved more then life, she gifted a small smile as she rubbed her nose lightly with his.

"Love? Can we..." She started, unsure exactly how to word this desire. "I love you, more then anything, but..." She paused and bit her lip, why was this so hard to talk about? "Can you create life?" She asked in a silly way that made her blush. words were terrible for her at times. "I mean, can we...you and me, create life...one day?"

She wanted to bury her face into his neck and groan. She felt so silly, the words going together thing was failing her at this point and she blushed deeply.

He listened to her words as it brought back memories that he held close to his heart. He brushed his fingers through her hair as he kissed the top of her head, knowing that the answer was difficult in some way to him as well.

"I have created life in ways I can not even fathom. Either by blood or by my own loins. It can be done but it takes time like all things. It took over two generations to successfully conceive a child."

He considered the ones he turned his children. As they were a part of him in every way and shared his cursed blood. Though, he knew he would have to let Mina know some truth about him once again. Why should he hide secrets when she already knew his most deepest inner thoughts through memories.

Kissing her again as he laid beside her, wrapping the blankets around them to keep her warm as the night air cooled them from the open bay window.

"As you will come to find out sooner or later, Marishka is my damned child. She was procreated from my marriage with Verona. We were perplexed when Verona found out she wasn't barren after all. The child was not human in any way, shape or form. It was a vile little thing and grew so beautifully when she matured. I named her Marishka after our grandmother who she resembled so. I am only ashamed of what I have done, that I brought such a evil thing into this world yet I can not destroy her for she holds some sort of remorse in my heart."

He felt a sense of betrayal that he committed. That he had a child, thing, really with another woman whom he held no love for. The undead bred it's evils onto the land. That was all that it was yet it still bothered him. He should have conceived with Mina only. Their love could possibly create a normal being. One that has a soul. Knows love most of all. He hoped it was so.

Listening to him, her head tilted slightly as she grew curious at his words. She knew these things took time, but that long? Decades? Generations? She blinked, lost in thought as he kissed her head and settled beside her. Would it take that long for them to conceive? But the fact that he could filled her with a hope that warmed her. If they could, perhaps they could remake the family they had so sought after all those years ago.

Such were her thoughts till she felt the aura of his mood change. He kissed her and tucked her into the blankets, laying beside her and for a moment, she could guess what he was to say, and didn't want him to say it! She had met the Brides, had seen and heard enough of them to last her a lifetime, and yet she remembered how they delighted in teasing her. About him, about how he made them feel. Such ideas she wanted to forget, but he was right. There were no secrets between them anymore.

She laid in his arms, listening to him speak and tried to keep her emotions in check, for she was unsure what to feel first. Shock was evident, that Marishka was his own sired young. Even more shocking was that it was Verona who bore her. From her memories, Verona was...she didn't want to give it voice! His sister! How could he...with his own sister? A small shudder of revulsion ghosted down her spine, as she pushed such thoughts out of her mind. She had promised that she would not be jealous of what they represented to him, lost in the perpetual darkness for so long. She would keep that promise. She let the emotions come, one right after the other till she was able to think clearly. Points for her for not opening her mouth during the time they wafted through her or all they had gained so far would be in shambles again. Perhaps she was growing as well? Only when she was sure, her voice, her eyes would not betray her did she glance back at him.

She saw his regret. Could he feel it finally? That said a lot to the changes he had overcome in their short time together. She had learned not to vent emotions she felt all the time, and he had learned, remembered what some emotions felt like. She saw his sadness and guilt and leaned up to kiss him gently, laying back down and cuddling against him. "I made you a promise, my love. Never would I feel jealousy for what you have done in the past, to survive. I hold nothing against you, so do not worry. The fact that you can create life makes me very happy, for that means we can try again, in this life." She nuzzled into his neck, smelling his sweet scent. All male! "We can have what we have lost. I would like that very much. A child, made of our love. Is that something you would desire, Love?"

Of course, he wanted to continue on but he knew that his words were already causing Mina hurt. Perhaps they should discuss more when she had time to ready herself. He didn't want to pour so much information upon her but it had to be said sooner or later.

"I've always imagined us having many children. As many as you wanted. Each one perfect and beautiful in their own way. Just like our love." Bringing her hand to his lips as he kissed it. A smile showing through as he gazed at her emanating a warm expression. He didn't have to fake happiness, he was glad he still remembered it. It was all thanks to Mina, his Queen. His light.

Was that another reason of why he had created so many children of his own? To fill that one dream he wished so long ago when he was alive? Each abomination worse than the last. Now he walked in a different light, hoping that he could change all his wrongs and fulfill his dream once again.

Stroking his lover, his thoughts had brought up Aleera once again. She was always such a brilliant little girl, unafraid of what he was as she gave him a flower, a lily, that night when they first exchanged words.

"Mister, you look sick. Are you from that sick village? Daddy told me to stay away from there. Here, you can have one of these, they only bloom at night." Her smile could melt any person's heart as her emerald eyes twinkled and her bright red hair danced around her small frame.

Her words amused him as they were as innocent as she, his hand extending to accept her gift, "I suppose you can say I'm sick." His words delighting him as he continued on, "Thanks for the flower, it smells sweetly as your kind gesture."

She giggled as she clutched her basket of flowers by her waist, swinging playfully as the world to her knew no dangers, "Would you like to come inside, Mister?" Her seemingly innocent words would be the death of her.

"Don't mind if I do, child."

She knew he felt what she sought to hide from him. She didn't want to hurt him with her emotions at the moment, but there was something inside her that broke when she imagined how lonely his life must have been like. That he would turn his only sister, that they would...She shook her head as if to clear them. She had made a promise and she would keep it.

His next words made her heart lighten once more, for when she gazed up and met his eyes, they were open, bright even and his smile had her melting all over again. "As many as I desire?" She asked softly, melting at the tender kiss he placed upon her hand. Gods, he was so beautiful when he smiled! It made her heart trip over itself all over again. "Are you sure you would be up for it?" She teased gently, her eyes alight with mischief and love. "So many wee ones running about, would wear us both out. But it would be good, to hear the tiny pitter patter of tiny feet running about this place again. A child born of our love would be perfect in all ways." She paused, tiled her head to the side as if imaging such a thing. "I hope we have a son, who looks exactly like his father." She mused softly. Such a thing would be a blessing. One that had Vlads look and regal bearing. Oh they would be in trouble as he grew older, as she remembered Vlads own 'wild ways' when he was younger, but it was a memory she loved remembering.

She sighed softly as he stroked her gently, enticing her back into pleasures depths. She would have gone willingly, had not a flicker of memory past across her mind. Aleera, young, innocent, a child. She gave an inhale of breath that was half pleasure, half alarm as she watched the scene unfold. The sweet girl, so caring, made the biggest mistake of her young life, inviting Death into her home. It wasn't that Vlad had talked to her, or even made himself known to her, it was the fact that Aleera was so young that she had to close her eyes against such a memory and what must surly follow after. She didn't want to see it! She was a child! Not yet a woman, yet the way she had conversed with Mina down below in the crypts made her skin crawl and now she knew exactly why. Though she looked older, she was literally still very young, in body if no longer in mind.

Was he trying to test her? To see if she meant what she said about not holding the past against him? was that he showed her these things, or did he simply want her to understand better? Either way, she had no need to see what happened next as she let go of that particular memory and latched onto one of her own. She was sitting under a flowering dogwood tree, reading as usual. But every now and then, she would stiffen and lay a hand against her stomach, giving a soft smile. She was waiting, for Vlad, to tell him of their upcoming offspring for she had just found out that day of their intended. The sight of him approaching, so young and terribly handsome, set even her heart now to beat frantically as she watched the scene unfold. This one left her feeling light, as she saw the joyus look he had given her, picking her up into his arms to swing her gently around as he laughed and kissed her. Oh, to have such times again. She would do anything to make him that happy again.

She turned her eyes back to his and nuzzled him gently, a hand lightly brushing up and down his spine as she opened her mind to his, wondering if he saw what she saw? "You have no need to explain to me, My Love." She whispered softly to him, her lips resting mere inches from his. "I understand now, and I still love you as deeply as I ever have. I want a life with you. I want this with and for you...can you see? Do you remember? The joy of finding out that first time?" She threaded fingers through his hair as she moved lightly against him. "Let us have it again. Let me make you that happy once more. I want this...as I want you. Always."

Vlad couldn't help that his mind wandered and entered into dangerous territory where he had to pull himself away from. Memories were always going to be a place where to escape or run from.

He nodded as he listened to her, knowing that his life had very questionable moments that he either regretted or cared not for. It was all apart of what he had become. He was content though that she understood him and that gave him a sort of comfort, satisfaction that he didn't have to explain every memory that came into play for them.

He settled on that thought before hers invaded his mind, the emotions washing over him as he remembered how happy he was. Earlier that day, she had told him they needed to have a word but he shouldn't worry. Well, he did worry. He didn't know what to expect from her. Had he done something wrong? She distanced herself that entire day, up until they had to speak. He gazed lovingly at her and questionably, "Da, iubirea mea. Ai vrut să vorbești cu mine?" (Yes, my love. You wanted to speak with me?)

When words were finally exchanged, he was probably the happiest man on earth. Both relieved that he did nothing wrong but that he had created a little human with her. Their own love child to raise and be part of their future together. What joy it was to hear of such news.

"We'll try for a son if that is what you wish for." He chuckles softly, pulling her closer to kiss her once more.

The memory she had chosen wafted through her mind, clearer, brighter as she felt Vlad latch onto it. It was wondrous, the bond that they shared. How deeply it went. That when he saw or remembered something, she saw it as well. It helped, in a way, to explain the parts of himself that he couldn't just bring himself to talk about yet. Seeing was easier then talking about it, she reasoned and his memories were like his dreams. Crisp, clear, precise. She had only to remember something herself, or mention it for him to 'show' her in its entirety.

She felt his apprehension, from that time. How he wondered if he had done wrong when she had said they needed to talk. How he had tried to put off meeting with her till it became impossible because she had sought him out and sat where he would have to pass by, reading to pass the time as she waited. They were like that with each other. Able to tell where the other was so easily, or what the other was feeling. It was something she had long since ceased to question. It was part of them. She saw his happiness, his joy and her heart yearned for that again! She wanted to see his eyes light up in delight when she had said those words again. She wanted him to feel something other then sadness, loneliness. They had been happy once, They could be so together again.

"Aye, A son like you." She said gently, her fingers lightly caressed his face as she smiled up at him. "But either or would make me happy. I love you." She melted at his kiss, hugging him tightly to her as she let go and fell into bliss once more with him.


	5. Chapter 5

The rest of the night had passed easily. After their intense and passionate love making, where it seemed her Beloved never tired and she wished she had his stamina, she had finally succumbed to sleep. Vlad stayed with her, wrapped up in his arms she felt safe, treasured beyond believing. The dreams she dreamed were sweet. Of them, together laying on a blanket in the gardens, watching a young boy play among the flora and fauna of the castle. Strange though, they sat in the sun, all three of them together. It was a beautiful dream. But what was more beautiful was what was awaiting her when she awoke. For her Beloved felt her stirring and stirred up emotions of his own within her. The man was a God!

Once they were able to pry each other away from the other, they had set out to take care of their own responsibilities of the day. Mina made her way through the castles halls till she reached the gardens and smiled when she saw how much her plants and fruit trees had grown since the previous day. She set about weeding them and caring for them as she did every day. Tossing the weeds in a small pile, which she then burned to prevent them from spreading about the rest of the garden.

Maybe it was the memories they had shared so easily now, Maybe it was the way the wind blew just right into the castle gardens, maybe it was the fire itself that she had burning to toss old or dead plants in to. Whatever the reason, when the gentle breeze wafted around her that day, and passed by the old pond and mixed with the burning of the plants, something triggered inside her and she froze! No longer did she feel the earth beneath her hands. No more did she hear the babbling of the small brook nearby. Gone were the thoughts of husband and child, gone replaced by an unknown fear. She heard the crackling of the fire behind her and that inspired a deep, unreasonable fear within her. She smelt the plants and wood burning and it called up a memory so lost in time that she had all but forgotten! She closed her eyes to center herself, digging her hands deep into the ground, the tilled earth as if to find her balance in this dance of life. But it did no good. The memory had her within it's grasp and it wouldn't let go!

All she remembered of that dark night was the love she and Vlad had felt for one another. Reveling in the love and excitement for their upcoming offspring to be born. She even showed a little and she loved it when Vlad used to caress her tummy or talk to their growing child. Such a loving, happy time, changed to soon when men invaded their room and took her, screaming from their bed. She didn't know what had happened to Vlad, as she knew he would never let any harm come to her whilst he lived, but she knew the inky darkness of the cells before she was dragged out into the courtyard. "No...!" She shook her head, she didn't want to see it, didn't want to remember, and yet she knew she had to. This was the final piece of her puzzle. the Whys and the Hows of who and what she was.

The memory was a fierce one and it would not be stopped! As scene after grisly scene played out in her mind, she panicked! Standing, She screamed in horror as if to drown out the images that played in her mind! "NO!" She screamed as she buried her fingers into her hair, screaming in one long continuous high pitched shriek, hoping the images would cease with her sounds, but they did nothing as the images came faster and faster. As she cried out for them to stop, begging as she didn't want to see. Her heart broke as she watched her Beloved beaten, tortured, before he was dragged out as well and made to watch her burn. She watched as she was bound to a long pole in the center of the courtyard, saw the torch that lit the fire and could feel the heat as it seared her skin. She let out a blood curdling scream as the memory became real! She was burning! Burning! Dying! Agony made her voice break as she balled up into a tight ball in the center of their bed, tears coursing down her face. Burning...Burning...and then...nothingness! The Inky blackness was almost as bad as the burning, as she wandered lost in its depths. She called out to Vlad, both in memory and now, screaming for him to wake her. To call her back. To save her. She was lost...lost...LOST!

In the morning, when they had made their separate ways, he set out to find a place to think. He wanted to give her space during periods of the day for herself. So, he found a place in the tub. Beneath the water to bathe and relax his body and mind.

Since he need not to breath, he sank his body to the bottom, eyes closing as he crossed his hands comfortably against his waist, listening to the muted sounds around him.

What was he really thinking about? The world turned upside down for him. For the better yet somehow he still couldn't grasp what he was searching for. Not yet. He needed time that she didn't have. She was human after all. Like she had said to him, what if she died before he made the final decision?

His body jerked as the waves rippled around him, like he was being sucked into another dimension. An image flashed quickly of her in the gardens as pain struck his entire being. Nails dug deeply into his palms as he fell within the very memory he thought he had locked away for eternity.

His eyes opened as the pain tore his body, each strike into his stomach and face had him gasping for air as he had tried to fight his assailants off. But it was of no use, many men had him surrounded as they beat him until he blacked out. He re-lived this forbidden memory and he didn't know why. Why him? Why her? Why was this even happening.

His blood rose like smoke towards the surface of the water, his body becoming still as he drifted into the memory, water began filling his lungs as he lay there longer, unable to come back to reality.

"KILL THE KING! KILL HIM!" Nothing but the screaming of men's voices was heard around him, like a sympathy of terrors as the Sun began to fade. He was brought towards the courtyard, hands cuffed together by iron as his shoulders felt like they were going to rip from their sockets. He could barely even see as one eye had swollen shut, blood trickling down his face.

Where was she? Where was his Queen? She did nothing, let her go. He kept begging them to leave his Queen alone as they taunted him they had her too. Such hatred and fear had seized him.

In a fortnight, his enemies had overtook the Kingdom, capturing both the King and Queen. Was their love their only crime? His own men he had trusted had betrayed him as well. He couldn't even describe what it felt like feeling like the world turned against him. That nothing would be able to save them, their fate was sealed.

How many more beatings could he take until he wished for death itself. When the men had backed away, he heard his Queen. His heart sank into the bitter coldness he felt brewing from the bottom of his heart. Not my Ilona...my gods, not my Ilona.

The scene of her death replayed over and over as he came back to reality, her screaming as real as the day she died had flooded his very being, every one of his senses on high alert as he came back 'alive'. Hands reaching out as he clenched the sides of the tub, the ceramic glass breaking under the pressure of his grip as the water poured onto the floor. Sitting up he started to cough hard, expelling the water from his lungs as the ringing in his ears made him cry out. His tears of blood as they sailed down his cheeks, his lungs taking in more air as his chest heaved up and down. Never has he felt so alive as he regained his strength.

Realizing now the horror of Ilona's scream was only too real. He fled into the darkness, appearing at her scrunched over in pain in the gardens where he first had a glimpse of her. To reach her, he would face his greatest enemy in this life now, the Sun.

"Mina! I am here my love! I am here!" Without hesitation, he stepped out into the Sun to reach her. Flesh searing as he picked her up and rushed her back to the safety of the shadows where he held her so close to his heart. If he was to die, it would be within his lovers grip. Heart to beating heart. The Sun had weakened him greatly, but it was no match for what he felt the day he lost her...

Scream after tortured scream echoed from her as she sat there, in the dirt of the afternoon sun, hands pressed deeply against her head as if to stop the thoughts from coming. She felt it when Vlad 'heard' her and the memories came in more detail and with such force that she could feel her skin peeling as the flames licked at her body, ate away the rag of a dress they had made her wear, could hear only the crackling of the logs as the flames ate away at them and grew hotter and hotter. When she ran out of breath, she paused to take another and that one too expelled out of her with such force she nearly hurt her vocal cords. Her voice changed as her memories went from hazy and slightly fuzzy, to more life like the second Vlad remembered it. She had lost all sense of time, for she was locked in the darkness of the memory, as her tears fell like rain upon the plants she had so tenderly sought to bring back to life with such care.

How could their own men turn on them in such a way? Did they really harbor such hate and malice for her and for their King? Why did they go along with the men of the Order? She could smell her flesh crisping, could taste the bile at the back of her throat which only made her scream louder! Her mind was reaching its breaking point, where she would either be able to deal with such force of memory or her mind would shatter, causing her to pass out to save itself! Her fingers dug in her raven hair, slid down her arms as her nails dug into her skin. To feel anything other then this horrid burning! Her hands had been bound and her fear had not been for herself at first, but for the unborn child she carried within her. They would kill her, and kill Vlads child? What kind of monsters where they!? As much as she had struggled, the ropes held fast and her pain had been unbearable till the darkness claimed her.

For a long time, she was not sure how long, there was nothing but darkness. She wasn't sure how long she floated in that dark abyss, yet each time she came to the light, things were different. Her memories veered slightly from Vlads now, but she was not ready to look deeper into that darkness, and the new lives within. Curled into a ball, her eyes clenched shut, she didn't feel when Vlads strong arms came around her, nor heard his words of comfort till the blackness receded and she was left with a hauntingly emptiness inside her. Vlad?! Where was he? Only as she came back to herself did she feel the arms about her, and her first instinct was to lash out, still slightly lost to the horrors of memory. But she heard his soft whisperings to her and she calmed enough to open her eyes and cuddled deeper into his embrace.

At first, she was unsure of what she was seeing, as she pulled back to gaze around and then looked at him. They were in the gardens, he was wet and half of it, she registered wasn't just water. There were red streaks from his eyes, as if he had been crying. His hands were red, as if he had hurt them, but had healed. The sun was still out and he...her eyes went from the sun to where they knelt together in the shadows. He had...!? For her!? A panic of a new kind flared up inside her as she noticed that they were still not out of danger, for the sun moved ever closer to where they took shelter. "Vlad. You have to move." She said urgently. There would be time to go over what they had shared but later. Right now, her only concern was him and his safety. "Please Love, you have to move!" Her eyes weren't really registering what she was seeing either. The whole left side of him, from his face to his feet was a mean and angry red, with a few blisters appearing upon his skin as she tried to get him to move. He had risked so much...for her. She pushed against him gently, trying to get him to focus on her and not the memory. Not now! "Please Vlad, please move." His grip around her was like iron and for a moment she was frightened that the pain he felt, both from the memory and the sun combined had frozen him in place. Well, if that was the case, she would drag him inside if she had too!

He was so weak, that much she could feel. He was blistered and burned and it was because of her. There was no denying it now, he needed blood to heal and he wasn't budging from where he held her. He was weak, hurting, and she could help him. but they had to get back inside and away from the harsh glare of the sun! It was her fault he was out here in the first place. "Please..." She whispered softly as she curled back around him. His pain was hers as they were bound that tightly. She was terrified that because of this memory of hers, she would lose him all over again. "I'm ok now, Love. You have to be as well. I can't live without you." She shuddered as the memory beckoned her back into its depths, but she held tightly to Vlad and let his presence comfort her as she tried to get him to respond to her.

Behind all the pain he was feeling, deep down, he was honestly scared. Scared of the fact that he broke passed his boundaries, faced his greatest enemy to save his Queen. Yet, he was grateful that he had done so. To re-live the past was always going to be haunting and yet he grew so used to them. Of all the memories, he thought he would never experience this one; their death. It ripped his heart in pieces, tore at his very nerves, drowned him in his own damnation. He thought he could be strong but was he? He had failed to save her that day, nothing could change the past or the events that day. He failed her. He failed his family.

Vlad's mind wandered from the pain as a memory began to appear. Years spent making up for what he'd had done. Atrocities he had committed in the name of vengeance. The very suffering he had experienced, given as a gift for all who stood against him. He ended all their blood lines to the very last child. He collapsed cities in a fortnight and stuck every man to a post to bleed them dry. Drank waves of armies until there stood only one against him. His own friend. The only mortal who showed compassion when all others turned against him. But yet now he stood before him, sword held tightly to his side, a look of terror reign on his face.

"What have you become, my brother?" "I saw you die! Stop this madness! What kind of devil are you?"

Vlad grinned as he grabbed the man he once called a friend, by the throat. He sword dropping as fear had stunned him, Vlad pulled him closer, knocking off his helmet as his fangs sank deeply into his neck. His hot liquid draining down his throat reviving his body as his strength was ten fold. But as he sucked his crimson blood, he also withdrew his life into himself. Images flashed of them together as children, laughing, playing. What was this cruelty that had sprung upon him? What was this new power?

Vlad had loved this man dearly, he held no hate towards him nor the man to him. He sank to his knees with his friend in his arms yet, lifeless. His eyes holding no more spark in them as they looked on.

"You should have saved her. You always were a coward yet you're loyalties I did admire. Sleep now, my friend. Your at peace at last."

Vlad awoke momentarily, the voice of Mina had called him back as he stroked her hair, he was so tired. So damn tired.

"Are you alright, my love?" He managed to speak as his lips stun, cracking and healing slowly as he tasted the copper on them. Their screams had not only alerted themselves to each other, but all the inhabitants of the Castle.

A howling began as more came to join in, their echoes becoming louder as it felt like an orchestra around them. Yapping like little savage beasts waiting to feed as they closed in on their prey. A door had swung open hitting the stone wall loudly as Amelie appeared, a more youthful appearance about her as she ran to them, holding up her long laced dress as she knelt down to them.

"Master, how many times do I have to tell you the Sun won't kill ya!" The sarcastic tone of her voice almost too humorous for Vlad as it made him snort.

"Just tend to Mina, I'm fine. I'll heal in time." Vlad's stubbornness apparent as he let Mina go for a minute as he tried to roll onto his side trying to get up but the burns had him wincing. Amelie ignoring everything he said as she looked to Mina, "My dear, are you okay? Don't mind the hounds, they'll take him back to his room."

Sure enough, the howling had completely stopped, a group of wolves had surrounded them, coming from the gardens, the corridors and out of the door that Amelie had come through moments before. Large beasts that were a magnificent sight as they were all colors from grey, white, black, brown, red, and golden. A large white wolf came trotting over as his eyes stayed level with Mina's, unsure of the girl, yet held great respect as he tucked his tail, sniffing the ground by Vlad before morphing his body into a very handsome blonde haired male. Grabbing his Master as he hoisted him in his arms. He didn't say a word as he led Vlad inside, back to his room to lay. Amelie placing a hand on Mina's back as she instructed her to follow them.

The rest of the wolves followed, each forming a line of two as they walked behind but before they reached the room, Amelie had stopped Mina and pointed her to the room beside it that was a small kitchen of sorts.

"Master is a stubborn man. He needs blood to heal. Are you willing to offer yours my dear? Just a prick, I promise. I'll mix it with his regular feeding so he won't suspect a thing. It will be better for him to drink what his anatomy is designed for. He needs human blood to sustain his powers and god forbid his beautiful face." She said as she rolled her eyes, Amelie may appear young, but she was in every way a grouchy old nanny of Vlad's. He enjoyed their talks and her humor. "Oh, don't forget to introduce yourself to the hounds. They haven't met the Queen yet my dear, they are very curious about you." She nods as she fixes up his goblet quickly, adding a mixture of animal blood that stayed cooled in sealed glass containers.

Feeling his pain had called her, for now, out of that memories death grip, but she knew that once things had settled back down again, it would raise its ugly head at her once more. Only this time, she would be ready for it. She knew that this was the final piece to her puzzle. That Vlad felt it in such a different way, made her pause. He was not just weak from the sun, but from his guilt. He felt guilty, thinking he had failed them, her and his child. But he had done all he could, fought them every step of the way and still they were overcome. There was no shame in this. Not in her eyes anyway. Still, she watched it play out as he saw it and felt her heart break all over again. The depths of his soul had been tortured through the years, and she watched it play out in its horrible dance before her minds eye.

The vengeance he had sought. The hate and rage he felt at those responsible and their bloodlines. How he decimated entire families, from the high members to the children. Fighting, always fighting but she knew all to well that killing these men, these people did make the pain go away. It was an endless cycle, hurt begat more hurt, deeper hurt till it was all one knew. Till one turned on friend and foe alike. She knew from experience, not hers but her sisters, that such hate consumed the soul, turned it black till black was all they saw. She didn't want that for him. She knew there was Light within him. But the memory of his path flashed across her mind as he remembered...remembered it all.

She was relived to hear his voice as the memories finally faded and she cast her eyes back up to his, giving a slight nod. "Yes, I am alright, for now, Love. But you aren't. You have to move." She heard a door behind them open and cast her eyes behind them to see Amelie come rushing towards them. She breathed easier, Amelie would help. But that wasn't the only surprise that awaited her. For on Amelies heels came several huge wolves! Of many shapes and colors. Minas heart picked up, to be this close to a creature of such beauty and grace. Her mind halted its thoughts as she watched as a white wolf came within arms reach and she was suddenly filled with the desire to reach out and stroke its seemingly silky fur, until it changed into a man! That made her blink in surprise, as she cast her eyes back to Amelie, wondering. "Yes, I am fine..." Her eyes locked on the wolves who became men, and watched as they gently, tenderly almost picked up their Master and started to carry him back into the castle.

What other wonders did Vlad have here? Werewolves! She thought they only existed in myths...but then, her Beloved was a Vampire, why should she be surprised by werewolves? Still her interest was piqued. Wolves were special to her, for she loved their grace and beauty. Their wild ways. Glancing down at Amelie as they followed the lines of wolves into the castle, she gave a slight smile. "A Queen? Me?" She mused. "I can get to know them, really? I was warned about them but I didn't ever think I would see them. The East wing is...forbidden." The way she said it, with a slight smirk, let Amelie know that Mina wasn't one for always listening to the 'rules' either. She had been to the East Wing before, but somehow had missed the wolves entirely. It might be thrilling, to get to know them as Amelie suggested. But for now, all her attention was on Vlad, and helping him heal.

Mina turned to follow Amelie as she motioned for her to follow. Into a small kitchen of sorts, Mina sat down upon a stool, listening to Amelie speak and gave a soft chuckle. She liked Amelie. "I agree, he needs blood to heal, but he refuses to drink from me. I have tried. You know I will do anything for him." She offered her hand freely and without thought. "Take as much as you need. If it helps heal him. I will gladly give to make him well."

Vlad felt the softness on his back once he was placed in a bed. Peering up at his favorite stud reaching out to touch his cheek. The white wolf was the leader of the pack, he was always seen with Vlad as he was not far from him. He liked to keep watch on his owner for he learned that times like these would arise every now and then and he hated the thought of not protecting his Master.

"Lucius, go tell Amelie to hurry and check on Mina." Vlad blurted out, his gracefulness fading now as he tried to numb the pain away. To him, he rather be stabbed than boil alive like this. He also pulled the sheets over his face, pouting underneath as he realized his looks were ruined. He was ugly with the peeled skin and blisters as he reached up and touched his face. Ugly. He felt like a monster.

Lucius grinned at the grown man crying over his looks. But he said nothing, brushing his long blonde hair aside as he bowed and turned heel to do as he was told. His blue eyes gazing at the other wolves as he motioned for them to leave the room so the Master could have time to himself.

Walking into the Kitchen where the girls were, he took a seat beside Mina. Leaning against the counter as he placed a hand under his chin, sighing, "He said to hurry up."

Amelie snickered as she gently grabbed Mina's hand, taking a sterile sharp knife as she carefully cut a straight line on her palm. Just enough to let the wound bleed into the goblet, mixing with the animal blood, "He'll live. You can't rush perfection now, can ya?"

Lucius peered over, almost amused at the sight of what they were doing, "It'll be easier for him to just feed himself, Amelie. Well, excuse my manners, Miss. My birth name is Lucius. Alpha of the wolves. Please to meet you."

"So can you! But yet I still slave to feed you darn hounds three times a day!" Amelie snapped at him as she winked at Mina. Knowing that Lucius was clueless and always seemed to say things he didn't understand, "Make yourself useful and fetch me those wrappings behind you."

Lucius grinned again as he reached behind him, knowing it was probably better to be quiet before Amelie would start throwing things at him next as he handed the wrappings over to her.

Amelie wrapped her hand with much care, spreading a mixture of healing herbs under her dressings, "These will stop the bleeding and heal the wound faster my dear. Can't have you getting any scars now, can we." She chuckled and smiled at Mina, "There ya go my dear. It'll probably be best if you stayed here and have yourself a snack. Don't want you passing out next. I'll take care of Vlad, don't you worry. With your help, he'll be looking like a newborn baby!" She heads off with the goblet of blood, leaving Mina and Lucius behind. A couple more wolves entered the room as they were curious to meet the girl, transforming to another male and another female this time. A smaller wolf stayed in the doorway, obviously a young pup, just reaching his adulthood.

Lucius smiled at Mina as he bowed his head again, getting up from the table, "I will get you something to eat. Is there anything in particular you would like, your Highness?"

The others joined in at the table, there manners odd to normal humans as they were not. They accepted her as they each bowed quickly, each one resembling the color of their wolf. The female with brown hair and golden eyes was the first to announce herself, suggesting her of a higher status in the pack, "I am Suspiria. Alpha female and Lucius is my mate. I am honored you grace us with your presence, your Highness."

The next wolf who sat opposite her was a dark haired, blue-eyed younger male that smiled at her, brushing his long hair into a ponytail, his eyes were slanted, suggesting he was of another race than his family, "I am Akito, Beta of our pack. Nice to meet you. Ah, and that is my oldest son behind you. He can not speak the language of our Master's people but he still understands, his name is Bear."

Bear was a brown wolf, young but his name fit him perfectly as he was very muscular and had yet to fully mature. He stayed in wolf form, coming forward to sit beside and raise his nose to her, his ears back as he whined a little to show he was friendly, his tail making a thud upon the floor as it wagged.

Watching as Amelie took a sharp knife and made a quick slice across the palm of her hand. It stung, but this pain was nothing compared to what she had felt in the shared memories and in her life before the Castle, and so she made not a sound, nor even flinched as Amelie cut her hand. Holding still so the blood could catch in the goblet, she withdrew her hand when Amelie let go, flexing fingers as she turned her gaze over to the blonde wolf that sat beside her. She gave him a soft, shy smile as Amelie tended her hand, the herbs helping to take the sting out of her wound. "It is nice to meet you too, Lucius. Call me Mina, please."

She still wasn't used to the whole "your Highness" thing. That would take some getting used to, considering that was her past and part of who she was now. Curious, she watched Amelie walk out to tend to Vlad, and wanted to follow, to see for herself that he was alight, till two more wolves entered and changed before her. A male and a female. They were very beautiful, and she couldn't help but stare till she remembered her manners. Nodding her head, she cast them a smile as well as Lucius stood to go make her something to eat. All this fuss over her when it was she who wanted to 'fuss' over them! She had never met a werewolf before and was filled with the sudden urge to cuddle the wee pup by the door. "Suspiria, Akito, Pleasure. This is...so strange for me, but in a good way. I...I never thought I would get to meet you." She cast Lucius another smile. "Just a sandwich please, I must check on Vlad soon." She was filled with so many questions though! As she allowed to look over each one in turn.

When her eyes locked on the one called Bear, she slid off the stool and went to kneel before him, holding out her hand as she would to a strange dog. "Hello there, Bear. I am Mina." Her fingers wiggled in a way to entice him. How she missed her old dog back home, Bear looked like him almost and she wanted to see if he would allow her to pet him. Just once. When he raised his nose to her, her smile was bright as she ran her fingers through his smooth, silky fur. She bit her lip as her memory of her own pet, Dadge, took over a moment, and in one smooth motion, she pulled the wee wolf into her lap and hugged him gently. He smelled of earth, and puppy and wild things and it made her sigh in happiness as she ruffled his ears gently. "You are so cute. Look at you. Adorable." She said as she pulled back to pet him gently. Why had Vlad warned her about them? They seemed nice enough. She would be sure to visit them whenever she could, regardless of what her Beloved said. They could keep her company while he was busy about the castle. Cuddling a puppy again had her smiling like a Goddess as she lit up playing and petting Bear.

Hunger called her though, when Lucius had finished making her food. Simple though the sandwich was, it smelled delicious. The cheese practically melted off the ham, that he had actually took the time to cook for a moment to give it that greasy and decadent taste. She gave Bear one last pat, taking her seat once more and nodding her thanks, dug in. She tried to eat slow, but her body craved food almost as badly as Vlads craved blood. The shock to her system from the memories, the panic, had left her feeling tired and her body craved the nutrients to get over the shock it had suffered. "That was amazing! Thank you so much." She said as she finished up, finishing a drink Akino had brought her with a grin. "Now, if you will excuse me, I must see to my Beloved. You are welcome to come if you want...but I must see for myself that he is alright."

With a nod, she headed for the door and headed towards the bedroom. She paused just at the door, which was half open and gave a small grin. Amelie was chiding Vlad like he was a toddler, it was slightly amusing to hear and that paused her steps as she peeked in.

"I have what you asked for Master, drink it down, it will help." She could tell Amelie had been trying to get him to drink for a bit now by the tone of her voice. "Will you stop sulking and drink! You are still beautiful, and she will always think so. Now shush and drink, or do I have to force ya? You know she will be back soon to check on you. How she sees you is up to you." Mina covered her mouth with her hand, forgetting about the cut, only to wince slightly as she tried to hide the chuckle that wanted to escape. Peeking in, she saw Vlad had hidden under the covers and seemed to be pouting, but at Amelies words, he pulled back the covers to yell at her about how he looked and she saw the extent of his injuries. That made her pause in breath as she saw the raw redness of his face and body, the blisters that covered him from his neck downwards. Oh, her poor Beloved. How she ached for him. How could he ever think himself ugly? It wasn't about looks, to her, he would always be beautiful.

She waited till he finished draining the goblet down and saw the change happen, before she opened the door fully and made her presence known. "Are you alright, Beloved?" She asked as she crossed the room to sit by him, taking his hand into her own with her 'good' hand, trying not to give Amelie a knowing glance as she settled beside him.

The wolves bowed to her as she left, Lucius peering over to the stares of his mate, Suspiria, suspecting that she had something to say but she held her tongue. He looked over to Akito, who quickly drank his fill of water, "Akito, take the rest back. I'm staying until I know the others won't come." Lucius referred to the other packs in the Castle as they were not the only ones who lived here. Their pack was large and was always lingering around the corridors, awaiting orders from the Master. Though, Lucius suspected until Master regained his full strength and control, they would be trouble for everyone.

Vlad groaned as he sat up, letting the sheets come down as his figure was on display for all to see the wounds he endured. Grabbing the goblet hastily, he drank the contents in a rush, letting the liquids energize his cells as they began to heal faster, youthful skin emerging as that radiant glow shined through. Smooth skin and new hair where it had sizzled had regained it's form as he licked his lips. The pain had suspended and he felt so alive. So youthful, so beautiful. So...powerful.

Never did this blood do this to him so quickly before as his hands went numb, fingers dropping the goblet as his eyes filled with crimson and went black. His deathly cold gaze stunned Amelie, "What have you done?" Angered filled him as he realized the scent of blood lingered in the air, not from the contents but from a wound. He could smell it even better now as he shifted his stare at his beloved Mina. Her heart pounding so loudly in his ears as he thirsted for more blood.

"Mina, my love, a monster you've fed. You knew I could never...yet you still done it." He was disappointed that she didn't listen to him. He would have been fine yet she broke passed that barrier he never wanted to pass. It not only meant he drank human blood again, but she had hurt herself in the process. He became a part of something that utterly and truly broke his heart. Though, he understood it completely on her part that she did it out of love. Love. She was so innocent in her doings yet she was not understanding that he could not cause her harm in any way. He felt useless once again. Like he failed her again. Why does she keep hurting herself to save him? He needed not be saved for he was already dead. Her life was more precious to him than anything in this world.

Taking her seat beside him, she let her eyes drift over his form, noting how swiftly he healed with but a few drops of her blood. His skin lost its redness, the blisters fading as his skin went smooth and pale once more. The burned hair upon his head fell out and regrew in a way that had she blinked, she would have missed it. His healing held her as if in a trance as she watched. She was more mystified then repulsed, curious then scared. He was healing, that was all she wanted. For him not to hurt anymore. He had walked in the sun for her, and she felt guilty for him being burned. He didn't deserve to suffer because of her. Of course she would help him, whether he knew it or not.

She went still as realization dawned across his now perfect, beautiful face. As his fingers lost its grip on the goblet and it was as if in slow motion that the goblet fell to the floor, bounced twice and went still. Tearing her eyes from the ground, where the goblet rested, she glanced deeply into her Beloveds eyes, noting their color. Black and deep but still the light emanated from their depths. She heard his whispered question as she scooted closer to him, reaching up to caress his now perfect cheek, her eyes begging him to understand.

"Do not be angry with Amelie my Love, it wasn't her choice, it was mine." She said with a voice tinged with passion, and love..always love. It had been her choice, and had not Amelie suggested using her blood, she would have. "You are not a monster, my Love. You are the one I love more then anything. To think you hurt, burned for me...I could not let you suffer so. What is but a few drops of me to heal you, when you drink of me in other ways anyway?" She dropped her voice low at that part, so Amelie wouldn't hear exactly what she said. But she did have a point. He had 'feasted' upon her, several times during the blood moon. What was so different from that blood to the blood taken from her hand? Nothing. Not a thing. It was still her blood, no matter how he took it. They had to pass this barrier, or they would always be side-stepping it, and any barrier in their relationship could hinder them more then they realized.

She realized that it was in hurting herself, to feed him, that hurt him more then the actual act of drinking her blood. Her hand stung, but it wasn't as bad as he was making it seem to be. She would heal. Just as he had. She would not allow him to feel guilty for this, her act. It had been HER decision, not his...not Amelies, HERS! "Don't." She said gently yet sternly as she felt the pain ripple through him, the guilt. "Don't feel sorry for this. I am fine. Honest. Vlad, look at me." The hand that cupped his cheek, slicked back into his hair, where she fisted it lightly, making him look at her. She could be just as stubborn as he could. About time, he realized it. She saw the look in his eyes and she became slightly angered at him. "I know what it was I did, Love. I did not act rashly. Nothing I do is rash, nothing. I know my actions and I would chose them again, every single time if the moment called for it." Her voice took on the angry tone she felt, but also tinged with the love her heart bled for him. "I love you, in so many ways. I would do so again. Do not feel sorry for this choice of mine. My heart is your heart, my soul is your soul, as is my blood, your blood." She leaned down to kiss his forehead and sighed softly*

"But what you fail to see or understand, Beloved," She all but whispered. "Is your life is mine. I live for you, now and always. If you had perished, I would cease to live." She pulled back to gaze at him once more, cuddling closer to him as her free hand caressed across his other cheek, the hand in his hair becoming gentle. "You are my everything, and never once have you failed me. Never ever ever. Cast such thoughts from your mind. You are not to blame for this, there is no blame or shame in this. I love you, you are my everything, Vladimir, my everything." She knew his thoughts, saw his pain, his feelings that he had somehow failed her. She tried to explain her actions, that she acted out of love, that there was nothing wrong with needing help from time to time, that he had never, not once in their life together, had he ever failed her. Never! All this she whispered to him as she curled around him, holding him in her embrace, hoping he would understand her as well. He couldn't keep feeling these emotions, it would eat at them both. They had to get past this as well...together...or not at all.


End file.
